Fearless
by peace.love.and.edward
Summary: AH. Edward Bella and Alice are inseperable best friends but this is the story of how E&B become so much more. Chapters based on songs from song writer taylor swifts new album, fearless. even if you dont like taylor swift, the story might surprise you.
1. Fearless

A/N: Each chapter of this story is based on a song from Taylor Swift's new album, Fearless because every time I listen to the CD, I can't help but think of Edward and Bella. I really hope you guys like it because it was tons of fun to write.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: Neither wonderful creations of Twilight or Fearless belong to me. **

Chapter 1: Fearless

"There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained there's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
We're drivin' down the road I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now but you're just so cool run your hands through your hair absent mindedly makin' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless and I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless  
so baby drive slow 'til we run out of road in this one horse town I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat you put your eyes on me in this moment now capture it, remember it  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless and I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless  
Well you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way but you pull me in and I'm a little more brave It's the first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearless.  
And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless  
and I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless"

-Taylor Swift, Fearless

BPOV

"Edward! Come on!" I pulled him out towards the car as we ran out of the Hotel.

"Oh Bella, come on yourself, the dance really wasn't that bad."

"Just because you and Alice are my best friends doesn't mean I will always agree to let you guys drag me everywhere. Now come on, can you please open your car; it's starting to rain harder. You know for a fact that Alice is going to kill me if this dress gets ruined."

"Oh well." Edward shrugged and put the keys back in his pocket. "You know how I don't like to listen to Alice."

"Edwardddddddd." I whined.

"Come on Bella, live a little." He reached his hand out for me and pulled me in to his arms. "May I have this dance?"

"In the middle of the parking lot?" He nodded his head I sighed and put my hand into his as his arm snaked around my waist. He smiled as we swayed back and forth.

"I love the glow on the pavement during the rain." I said, noticing the kind of shine coming off the ground we were dancing on, and the little foot prints we left in it.

"I don't know how it gets better than this."

"Well, that's because I'm here." Edward joked.

"Sure, I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress."

"Fearless." Edward laughed. "Well that's just because you know I'll fend off Alice when she attacks you, so you're really not that fearless."

"Gee thanks."

We danced back and forth for a few more minutes before it started pouring. We danced around faster and ran around in the rain for a bit but then decided to head home. Edward opened the door for me and I sat there, soaking wet in the passenger seat.

"Edward, please, can you not drive so fast?"

"Why are you always so afraid of my driving?" Edward asked, "Don't you trust me?" he pouted.

"Well yeah, but you're always driving like twenty five miles over the speed limit."

"Bella, I've never been in any accidents and never gotten any tickets. My driving record is better than yours!"

"Hey, that's not fair, if I hadn't been threatened by Alice I wouldn't have been in such a hurry and wouldn't have had to park in the red zone."

"Ahh Alice, what was the threat that time?" he laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

"She uhh…" I was temporarily dazzled and kind of forgot what I was saying. Edward looked over at me expectantly.

"Uhm…something about…extensive hair product usage….I don't really remember." I looked back out towards the road and saw that…well; the road was kind of ending. "Edward, where are we going?"

"Again with this trust issue."

"Well the road is kind of ending, in case you didn't notice…"

"What?!" Edward swerved a bit.

I screamed and gripped the seat.

"Bella, relax, I'm just kidding. I know exactly where I'm going."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, fine. But I hope if you're taking me to the woods to kill me, I hope you at least will return the dress to Alice."

"Gladly." Edward laughed and I realized a bit of how that might have sounded.

I tried to ignore it and focused on the road, soon recognizing the street we were on. I wished he would drive slower, just so we would have more time together. But Edward would never think of me like that.

We had been best friends since we were in fifth grade. Alice and him and gone to the same school as me since they moved to our home town of Forks in fifth grade. Now we were all at the same college together, living out our dreams.

The only school in the nation that had the finest musical arts, designer and writing program was where we were, Meyer University in Wisconsin. Edward was the arts major, piano all the way, Alice; of course was the designer, and I was the writer. The three of us were inseparable. We had always dreamed of going to this school and now we were all here.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked as we neared our apartment building. Edward lived next door to me and Alice and roomed with Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

"Nothing really." I sighed.

"Bella…" Dang Edward for knowing me so well.

"Ok, fine you caught me. I'm thinking something absolutely terribly horrible about you." He laughed and shook his head.

"Like what?"

"Pshh…like I'm going to tell you."

"I'll get it out of you eventually." He smiled.

"You wish mister." Edward did always have a way of getting me to tell him things but on this particular topic, I was Fort Knox. He wasn't going to hear any of it.

Edward put his eyes on me as he parked in his usual parking spot, next to my car. I could see that Alice wasn't back yet because her car wasn't in it's usual spot on the other side of Edward's.

"What?" I asked as Edward continued his gaze on me.

"Nothing." He snapped out of it and came around to open my door while I put my heels back on. He helped me out of the car and we walked across the parking lot.

"Oh shoot." One of my heels broke and Edward caught me just in time.

"Should have known…you and heels…" Edward laughed.

"This is so not funny." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes it is." He smiled.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not, is not, is not." I felt like we were in junior high again.

"Is too, is too, is too, is too."

"Ok I'm not even going to try to say is not that many times."

"Ha! I win." Edward showed off his cheeky smile in all of its glory. His crooked smile accentuated his dimples and perfect glowing teeth, not to mention his beautiful eyes. This was the only reason I let him win so much, just to see that smile.

We hurried inside; Edward had one arm around me so I wouldn't fall again. He held on tightly to my waist and practically carried all of my weight as we walked up the stairs.

"Ok, I think I'm good from here." I said as we neared my door, Edward didn't let go of my waist but I wasn't complaining or anything.

Edward had been acting kind of different tonight. More…something, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He hesitated at my door. Very, very slowly his hand left my waist. He stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way. He pulled me in and I'm a little more brave. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Night Bells."

"Night." I answered breathlessly. It's not like Edward hasn't kissed me on the cheek before, but this time it felt kind of different, or maybe I was just imagining it.

It's the first kiss, It's flawless, really something, It's fearless.

A/N: So? Let me know what you guys think! As of right now I'm pretty sure I'll do the songs as chapters in order as they appear on the album, just to keep the story interesting since each song is so different but still connected.

Reviews are love! :)


	2. Fifteen

A/N: So things kind of just jumped right into the story last chapter so I figured I'd slow it down a bit this chapter. Enjoy! :) and sorry for the delay, I took a bit of an unexpected vacation…I'm going to try to put up a chapter every day or two.

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Twilight. Or Fearless. Or Edward.**

**Is there no end to the misery!?**

Chapter 2: Fifteen

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors it's the morning of your very first day, you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while try and stay out of everybody's way. Its your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town, hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say you know I haven't seen you around, before

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in, this is life before who you're gonna be, fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool, well be out of here as soon as we can. and then you're on your very first date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying and you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one and you're dancing round your room when the night ends, when the night ends

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you, you're gonna believe them. when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round but in your life you'll do greater than dating the boy on the football team, but I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted, wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind, and we both cried

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in this is life before who you're gonna be, fifteen

You're very first day, take a deep breath girl take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.

Fifteen-Taylor Swift

….

BPOV

"Bella!"

"Hold on Alice, I'm coming!"

"Bella, you officially have two seconds."

"Alice!" I whined.

"One…"

I raced down the stairs, still trying to get my other arm into my jacket. "Ok, ok I'm ready, sheesh."

"Bella, were not going to be late to the first day of this class."

"I know, Alice. You need to relax. We still have five minutes and it only takes three minutes to walk there."

"Well Edward's not ready yet! We need at least two minutes to get him so you see why this is cutting it a little close."

"Alice, Edward's not even taking the same class as us today, it's Monday!"

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot!"

Edward, Alice and I all had a class together on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Alice and I had an advertising class together, Edward and I had a history class together and Alice and Edward had a general science class. I'm not really sure why Alice is taking it, I think Carlisle wanted her to, but it made sense for Edward because he's always loved science.

"Ok well now we can get there a bit early. I heard the professor likes early students."

"Okay, let's go…"

This kind of reminded me of the first day of school. Of course Edward was with us then, to calm Alice, he's better at it than me, but I couldn't help the flash back.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Next four years in this town…" Edward mumbled under his breath as we walked through the parking lot to our first day of high school.

"Don't worry guys," Emmett tried to calm us down. "It's really not that bad, just try and stay out of everybody's way."

"Sure, sure." Edward was kind of grumpy today.

"Ooh, look at those senior boys." Alice winked at me.

"Alice, don't even think about it." Rosalie warned her. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend; they were both juniors, close family friends.

Alice put up her hands innocently and laughed. "Wait, where's Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I think he got my parents to drive him early, because a certain someone takes too long." She shot a glance at Alice.

"I'm sorry! Sheesh." Alice rolled her eyes. "Things like this take time." she tried to defend herself but we all just laughed at her.

The first couple weeks of high school weren't exactly my favorite. But I did have a few classes with this kid Jacob, we became pretty good friends.

"So class, I hope you all are studying for this test, it's worth 25% of your grade."

"Psstt, Bells. Wanna study tonight? There's no way I can afford to fail this."

"Yeah, my house at four?"

"Sure."

Jacob and I had had a lot of study time together over the first year of school and it was still our freshman year, but these were the last finals we had of the year and I hadn't done so well on my last semester finals.

After a few hours of studying, Jacob and I pretty much given up and flopped on the couch to watch TV. He wouldn't move from the place on the couch that I wanted to sit, so I just lay out on top of him.

"Bellaaaaaa." He complained.

"You'll just have to move, there's no way I'm giving up this spot."

"Well there's no way I'm giving up _my_ spot."

"Jacobbbbbbbbbbb." I turned to face him and put on my best pout face. I hadn't really realized how close this would place us…

"Bella…I…" Jacob leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine.

….

I had never really thought of Jacob as more than a friend…but he was an alright boyfriend. He came over to my house all the time and spend every second with me that I wasn't with Alice or Edward, they didn't exactly love him. They were my friends though so of course they never said too much about it.

"Bella, please, let's leave." Edward begged me but I shook him off. I knew Halloween parties weren't really his cup of tea but I had expected him to stick around for at least a couple of hours.

"Edward, seriously, can't you just give it a try, we've only been here for like half an hour."

"Bella, I know I said I would try but we really need to leave."

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Bella wait. You don't understand…" He was struggling for words.

"Then explain it to me."

"I…I…cant. Bella, don't you trust me? Please, let's just leave."

"No, I'm going to find Jacob; you can leave if you want."

"But Alice drove here…"

"Then walk." I added rather rudely, but I didn't really care at the time, he was being rude.

"Bella!"

I pushed past him and opened the first door in the hallway and saw Jacob, all over Jessica Stanley.

"Jacob!"

He laughed; he laughed disgustingly and rolled his eyes. "Bella." He said my name with such venom; I can't believe he once meant so much to me.

I ran out, past Edward, but it wasn't long before he caught up with me. We stood outside and I vaguely heard him say something about getting Emmett to take us home and the next thing I knew, we were in the car driving to his house.

Emmett got out and went inside but Edward let me just sit there next to him crying for a bit. "I'm sorry Bella." He said quietly.

"I should have listened to you and just left." I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't want you to have to see that."

I didn't have the strength or the desire to respond so I just sat there and Edward never took his eyes off of me. I could tell he was furious and wanted to kill Jacob but he was saving that fury for later, I knew he knew it would only upset me more. Right now he was the comforting best friend Edward and later he would be the big scary over protective Edward who would kick Jacob's ass.

….

I woke up the next day in Edward's room. I vaguely remembered last night…with Jacob and then at some point Edward and I had moved from the car to his room I guess. But I could feel that I was the only one on the bed, but I rolled over just to make sure and I didn't see Edward there. I looked around sleepily and saw him sitting on a chair across the room.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Why are you looking at me looking at you like that?" he responded with a devilishly handsome smile.

Two can play that game. "Why are you looking at me looking at you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you looking at me looking at you looking at me looking at you looking at me looking at you like that?"

"When I figure out what that means I'll get back to you." I said.

He laughed but still didn't look away from me. "How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes or so." He shrugged.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, taking in the scent of his sheets; they smelled wonderfully just like he did. "I'm tired."

"Well you did have quite a night last night."

I sighed, remembering everything that happened last night. "Come lay with me."

"What?"

What? Oh crap.

"I mean…uhh…I should go home…" I quickly got my shoes from the floor and headed out of his room. "I'll talk to you later." I added as I left and walked across the street, we were neighbors so thankfully Charlie would think I just had a sleepover with Alice.

I couldn't help but wallow over Jacob for a few hours, I knew that everyone was right that he didn't deserve me and I deserved some one better, but it still hurt. When some one like Jacob tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. And that's what I had done…I always believed him. And come to think of it…I bet that wasn't the first time he had cheated on me…I always just looked past it, not wanting to see it. So this was a good thing.

……………………………………………..………………………………………….

"Wow that was intense." Alice said after our advertising class.

"Ugh, tell me about it." I never knew an advertising teacher could be so…so…I couldn't even come up with a word.

"Edward texted me and asked if we wanted to catch brunch together before your guys' history class."

"Sure, I'm in. Did he say where?"

"Big Red's in ten minutes. Curse that child for being able to sleep in and being able to get ready in ten minutes."

"I'm sure you could do it if you really tried." I laughed.

"Psh, yeah right." She rolled her eyes and we walked across campus to Big Red's, it was pretty much the hot spot on campus.

"Hey guys." Edward greeted us as we walked in. "Bella, come sit with me."

"What about me?" Alice pouted.

Edward shrugged. "I like Bella better." He put his arm around me and led me to the table, leaving Alice on the other side of the table by herself. "Relax Al, Jasper's coming too."

"Yay!" that put a smile on her face and she happily waited for Jasper. Jasper was a bit older than us and he had only taken two years of college but he chose to stay near Alice so he worked in the area doing some business stuff, I wasn't really sure. Edward had become good friends with him though so he had been with us a lot more the past couple of weeks.

Since Emmett and Rose didn't go to school near us, Edward pretty much spent all his time with Alice and me and we spent all our time with him, and occasionally Mike or Tyler.

"So Edward what are you wearing to the party tonight?" Alice asked as she sipped her coffee.

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

"Come one, what are you like two?" Alice must have really wanted to know.

Edward smiled. "Jasper won't tell you either, will he?" He asked knowingly.

"No." Alice admitted.

"Hey guys." Jasper came and sat next to Alice and kissed her on the cheek.

Conversation with Jasper was still a little bit awkward since I didn't really know him that well but he was really nice.

A few hours later Edward and I were on our way to our History class, it was part of the general curriculum so even though we had completely different majors, we had this class together and I was glad. I didn't really like going into classes not knowing anyone and having to make friends. Edward was a lot more sociable so let him make conversations with people as we walked in. It was a very large room, in the new section of the school so that was to be expected. It was like the stereo-typical college classroom, just like a big lecture hall.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Popular." I made fun of him.

"Hold on, excuse me just a minute." He held up a finger and reached for his phone. "Hello? Mr. Popular speaking, how may I help you?"

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, right." He smiled.

"No phones in this classroom please!" the teacher announced and Edward quickly put his away, ha, already on the teachers bad side.

"Sorry sir, just turning it off."

"Sure, sure." The teacher rolled his eyes and started the class. Much to my pleasure, we were watching a movie for the first few days of class. Edward on the other hand was very fidgety behind me and kept poking me with his pencil.

"Edward, stop it!" I whispered without turning around, not wanting the teacher to notice.

I heard him laugh as he continued. Next came the paper, little wads of being thrown at me. I turned around and glared at Edward and he smiled innocently.

"Well, that's it for today kids." The professor turned on the lights and we started filing out of the room.

"Hey Angela?" I asked my friend who lived across the hall from us.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your notes from that? I was kind of distracted," I looked accusingly at Edward.

"Sure." She handed them to me.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver, I owe you one."

"No problem." She smiled and walked away.

"I'll take those after you're done." Edward said after Angela was out of sight.

"Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to copy them or anything, I just need to look them over and see what that movie was actually about…"

"Leave it to you to not pay attention and then just expect others to do it for you." I waved around Angela's notes as exhibit A.

"Yeah, pretty much." He responded. "So are you going to Mike's Halloween party tonight?"

"Yeah, Alice is making me." I sighed. She had bought us dresses and masks weeks ago insisting that we go masquerade-style.

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be? I'll be there." He smiled.

"And if Mike comes any where near me I'm expecting you to be the one to save me."

"You can count on me!" Edward laughed, he found Mike just as annoying as I did.

"Good. So are you going to tell me what you're wearing to the party?" I asked smiling.

"No way Jose."

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing." I offered. It had never really come up in conversation and once Jasper said he wouldn't tell Alice, she made me keep our costumes a secret too.

"Hmm…" he considered this. "No thanks."

"Please, please, pleaseeeeeee?"

"I'll only tell you one thing."

"Ok, what?"

"Emmett is a part of it."

"Emmett? Emmett's coming?"

"Yes, Rose is too. They're staying here for the weekend."

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't they tell us?"

"You have to pretend you don't know. They wanted it to be a surprise."

"Ok, my lips are sealed!" I pretended to lock them up and throw away the key.

"Haha, got it!" Edward reached out and pretended to grab the key I pretended to throw. I laughed and rolled my eyes as we walked up the stairs of our apartment builing.

"So what time are they coming?"

"Around four this afternoon I think." We both walked into his apartment. It was like a second home to me, we spent most of our time here actually because his was bigger than mine and Alice's. And his roommate had bailed at the beginning of the year last year and they never put in any one else, but I had a feeling that was Esme pulling some strings because she knew all the board members.

"Oh, Alice will be happy, she hasn't seen Rose in forever." Over the years, Alice Rose and I had grown extremely close and it was sad with out her.

Edward nodded his head in agreement as he looked through his fridge.

I opened my buzzing phone to find a text from Alice. "Al wants me to get ready with her…I'll see you at the party."

"Ok, come up when you guys are ready and we'll go together, Rose and Em should be here by then."

"Alright." I emptied my glass of water and put it in his washing machine.

"Later." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

Again with this kissing on the cheek thing… What was with this?

Oh well, if I dwell on it any longer Alice will have me beheaded for taking so long.

….

A/N: wow ok so this chapter has been sitting open on my computer for daysssss. It was just really hard to write this with so much Jacob in it…but from now on its just Edward Bella lovely-ness! :) So yeah sorry it took so long.

Reviews are love! :)


	3. Love Story

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the support so far, this chapter was super fun to write so I hope you guys like it :) and those of you who know Taylor Swifts songs or have them to listen to, I really recommend listening to the song each chapter is about while you read…it just sets a certain mood.

**Disclaimer: I told Santa all I wanted for Christmas was Edward…apparently he didn't have enough made in his factory this year; he wasn't expecting this overflow of Edward orders. Oh well…there's always next year…**

"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet cause we're dead if they know so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come is this in my head, I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes

Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

Love Story- Taylor Swift

….

BPOV

I sat on the balcony of our apartment watching the party below me. We had a sort of common area, the patio, and Mike lived on the bottom floor so he had the party there.

The air around me was soft and warm like summer as I watched the sunset. This was extremely strange weather for Michigan in October but I was really enjoying it. I sat there alone, not really caring about the part below me but truthfully, I was surprised Edward hadn't come to get me yet. I sipped the cup of punch I had gotten in the first few minutes of the party; Alice forced me to stay at least five minutes. We reunited with Emmett and Rose, but after that I was eager to go. And now here I am, sitting up here, thinking about Edward.

Surely he knew where I would be, this was one of my favorite spots of all of our apartments.

After the sun had set I turned my attention to the crowd on the patio. I saw the shimmering lights that Alice had strung carefully around the patio a few hours earlier. As I scanned around to see who had shown up, the party almost seemed to be going in slow motion.

Mike, laughing, with his arm around Jessica, and Eric talking to Angela…it all seemed to foreign to even be real. A few other people outfits caught my eye, especially Alice's. Her ball gown was extremely eye catching as she twirled around with Jasper. I'm sure my dress was just as ostentatious as hers but I hadn't really given anyone time to look it over.

I still hadn't seen Edward at this point. Just as I was thinking this, I saw him make his way through the crowd and look around for a bit. He wandered around, maybe searching for Alice. But then he just stopped dead in his tracks and he was facing my general direction so I saw a smug smile cross his face. He looked up, straight at me and mouthed "Hello." He had known I was there after all. He walked straight towards me and shouted over the music up to me, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." The perfect smile still gracing his face.

I laughed and sat on the rail of the balcony to reply, "Rapunzel's not here, you must have the wrong number."

"Oh, that's embarrassing." He said to himself, jokingly and headed over to Alice. He came back a few minutes later and tried again.

"Come to try again?" I teased.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He climbed up the side of the fire escape and could almost climb up to the balcony from where he was. He stood swinging around the bar of the fire escape and came to stand at the edge of it which was almost eye level with me.

"So you're Romeo now?"

"Well, not really," he smiled. "Emmett, Jasper, and I are the three musketeers." He paused. "But I can still pretend I'm Romeo, it is Halloween after all."

"O Romeo, Romeo!" I smiled, "Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Impressive." His smile grew larger.

"So where are your pebbles to throw up to my window?"

"Hmm…" he seemed to really think about this. "Well I'm already up here aren't I?" he asked rhetorically. "Pebbles would be of no use to me."

"It just won't be the same without the pebbles." I sighed.

I heard the door open behind me and Mike came through onto the balcony and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Bells."

"Hi Mike," I slightly shrugged his hand off of my shoulder.

"Why are you up here?" he leaned against the edge of the balcony where I sat still.

I could see the displeasure on Edward's face from the moment Mike came through the door.

"This party is a little over the top for me and I was just talking to Edward…"

"Who would want to talk to Edward, now you can talk to me." I could tell he was slightly drunk as he slurred some of his words. I looked over to Edward for a rescue but he wasn't there anymore.

"Stop it Mike." I got up to leave but Mike got a hold of my hand.

"Come on Bella…" a drunken smile was plastered on his face as he tried to pull me back.

"Mike." Someone called from inside the apartment. Edward came out and started yelling at Mike, thank goodness. I guess Edward had thought he would be trouble so he had left the fire escape to get to the balcony through my apartment.

I sat outside on the steps, not wanting to hear Edward and Mike yelling at each other. I saw Mike come out a few minutes later and he walked across the hall to the elevator, I was guessing he didn't take the stairs because I was there, but Edward hadn't come out yet.

"You ok?" Edward's voice came from behind me countless minutes later and he sat next to me on the staircase.

"Yeah, it's just Mike. Thanks for saving me though." I smiled at him.

"My pleasure, someone should really keep Mike away from those drinks."

We sat there for a bit in silence and Edward got up to go back to the party.

I stood up with him but said softly, "Wait, don't go." and he turned around.

"Come with me?" he asked.

"I never really wanted to go to the party and now I'm definitely not happier with the whole Mike thing."

"Ok, well I'm going where you're going. Where to?" he held his arm out and I wrapped my arm around his.

"Hmm…take me…"

"Somewhere we can be alone?" Edward finished for me.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Ok, let me go tell Jasper and Emmett, they'll be sad to lose a musketeer." He joked.

"I'll be waiting…all there's left to do is run…from Alice." I added, smiling.

"Great, that's encouraging." He laughed. "Ta ta for now my fair maiden." He smiled and kissed my hand, bowing. I curtsied and he left to go find Jasper.

I peeked around the corner, making sure Alice didn't see me, she would be sure to drag me back to the party and not even Edward could save me from that.

I caught Edward's eye and he walked back over.

We decided we would look to conspicuous if we walked around the streets in our costumes so we just went up to the roof of our apartments.

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?" Edward asked. "I asked Alice, since you guys seem to be wearing the same thing, but she got really mad at me and didn't answer."

"I don't really know to tell you the truth, Alice just wanted wear masks," I held mine up, "So she said we were going to the party masquerade style. Alice likes to say hers is a princess dress but I don't really think mine looks like a princess dress."

"You look like a princess to me." Edward said and I blushed. "But wouldn't a princess need a prince?"

"Ok, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."

"But I'm a musketeer." Edward insisted.

"Well I'm a princess and I officially declare you my prince, musketeers are lame." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"As long as you're my princess, I'll be a prince." He smiled. "Besides, there's no way I'm getting stuck with Alice. Maybe Jasper will be promoted to prince as well."

"Only if he's lucky." Edward laughed.

"Oh no, Alice is calling me, I wonder if she realized both of us left…" he picked up the phone and Alice asked him to come down for a minute, she wouldn't say what for.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Edward said as he stood up. "Meet me in the garden?"

I nodded and he went down the stairs. Being sneaky, I made my way around the party, keeping quiet because if I would be dead if Alice knew. I sat on my favorite bench, around an arch of roses and tulips all along the path. The party was pretty loud; I could hear it from where I sat so I closed my eyes, escaping it all for a little while I waited for Edward. I thought about what Edward had said when we were up on the roof, all that talk of a princess needing a prince… Did he really want to be my prince? I could only hope he wasn't just talking about our Halloween costumes.

"Bella?" I heard Mike call from across the garden.

"Go away Mike." I sighed, great this was just what I needed right now.

"No, come on Bella, I'm really sorry about earlier." His words didn't seem quite as slurred now.

"Well what do you want then?"

"You should stay away from Edward." he blurted out. "I hear people talking Bella, he's not who you think he is." He went on to explain all of the things Edward had said about me and him and what kind of awful person he was.

"Mike, just go away. I really don't care what you have to say."

Surprisingly he left, but that just left me alone with my thoughts, still waiting for Edward.

After a while I got tired of waiting, still thinking about what Mike had said even though I knew I shouldn't believe it. But I started waiting if Edward was ever coming around, my faith in him was fading and every little thing Mike had said was starting to sink into my brain.

I wish he would come back and save me, with everyone telling me how to feel, especially Mike, it just got confusing. The way I feel for Edward is…difficult, but it's real. I really just need Edward to come and tell me don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess. I wish it was a love story, just say yes.

"Hey sorry Bella, Alice made me take a bunch of pictures with Emmett and Jasper. She asked where you were but I took the liberty of telling her I had no idea where you were." Edward told me as he sat next to me on the bench.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just feeling kind of alone, I kept waiting for you but you never came…Alice and her pictures…" I rolled my eyes.

Edward smiled and held his hand out to me. "Come on, lets walk around, I love the lights in the garden at night." I put my hand in his and he pulled me up, but didn't let go as we walked around.

Is this in my head? I've always liked Edward as more than a friend in the back of my mind but I had always convinced myself it was just family love and not real love. Now I don't know what to think.

"So am I still a prince or am I Romeo?" he asked.

"What happened to the musketeer?" I joked.

"I decided you were right, musketeers are lame." He smiled.

"Ok then I guess you can be Romeo." No need to tell him how much I longed for him to be _my_ Romeo.

"And you're Juliet." He finished.

We walked around the garden for what must have been a few hours, we heard the party die out after a bit but neither of us seemed to want to leave.

As it was getting late and I reluctantly suggested we head in Edward smiled at me, as he has been this whole night, and said

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I smiled at his words, he was Romeo again, not that he ever stopped.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again." I blushed at the truth of our words, or, I didn't know if his were spoken true, but mine were.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

Love, he called me love. I smiled internally but soon remembered its just part of the script, oh how I wish this was true.

"But to be frank," I continued, "and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." We had started walking out of the garden and were now in front my door.

He moved a piece of hair away from my face and his hand lingered on the side of my cheek. His thumb traced slowly back and forth while he seemed to be waiting for my reaction. I looked up at him and blushed which seemed to be all he needed to see.

He pressed his lips softly to mine and I marveled in the embrace. So thankfully I hadn't been imagining all that had happened tonight. His lips moved softly with mine and I briefly wondered how I could have possibly gone so long knowing him and not enjoying this feeling. His feelings seemed to pour through me as he kissed me and I reached my hand up to his face, tracing along his as he was doing to mine.

We pulled apart eventually, both slightly out of breath and he whispered, "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

He left my side and I opened the door to my apartment in a daze, still basking in the feeling of his lips on mine, smiling subconsciously to myself.

….

A/N: so what did you guys think? I had to kind of change the end of the chapter against the song because obviously he's going to up and suddenly propose to her…but I hope you guys liked it!

Reviews make me happy! And happy me means more updates! You know you want to :)


	4. Hey Stephen

A/N: hey guys sorry for the semi-long wait…I'm juggling three stories at the moment so it's a bit challenging, but fun at the same time, I love writing all of them. It was kind of hard getting this chapter started…but I think I fixed it just the right way this time so as always I love the comments and reviews!

**Disclaimer: ****Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own twilight and neither do you. [Courtesy of ****twihard-fanpire****] :)**

"Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving But I know I saw a light in you And as we walked we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling So I've got some things to say to you, I've seen it all so I thought But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do. The way you walk the way you talk the way you say my name It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving, I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me, Why aren't you here tonight I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out And pull me near. Shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons Why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you? Haha

I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself, myself, Can't help myself, I can't help myself"

Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift

…………

BPOV

"But I don't know Alice, it's not like we're in junior-high here," I said as I consulted Alice about what had happened with Edward the previous night. She had almost ripped my head off for not telling her sooner. "Just because we kissed doesn't mean he's in love with me," Edward, in love with me…it was just too much to think about. "I mean what if the kiss didn't mean the same thing to him as it meant to me?" We had been referring to it as 'the' kiss all morning, like it was the only kiss I've ever had in my life, but at this point it was pretty much the only one that mattered.

Alice's eyes popped out of her head. "Well what exactly _did_ it mean to you Bella?"

Oh gosh. I had never really talked about his with Alice before. Edward and I had always fooled around with each other before, just joking to him although I always knew I had a tad bit of a crush on him, but Alice probably always thought of it as two friends, two buddies, screwing around with each other. Occasionally when I was feeling stronger about liking him, Rose would be my go-to confidant.

Alice had taken my silence as a confirmation of her thoughts. "OH MY GOD, YOU TOTALLY LOVE HIM!" she squealed.

"You aren't mad are you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? Mad?" Oh no. "Bella, you two are the two most important people in my life, besides Jasper," she added, "how could I be any less than thrilled?!" she smiled. "But I am really mad that you've never told me about this before!" she threw a pillow at me from where she was sitting on our couch.

"Well it's never been anything serious…"

"Until now!" she squealed and clapped her hands a few times. "So, what are we going to do?!" she asked, probably eager to make up a plan.

"Well, I don't really know…that's my problem." I sighed, "What if he just thought of it as just a kiss, a regular, every day kiss. You know as well as I do how he could get a kiss every day if he wanted to…" I trailed off. "And what if he thinks that way and finds out what I think, it'll be embarrassing and awkward. Ughh." I buried my face in the pillows of the couch.

"Right. So…we need a plan…first step?" she asked.

"Let's start with finding out how he feels; we can't do much more without knowing that."

"Ok so how do we find out? Do you think Emmett or Jasper would tell us?"

"I don't think so…would you tell Jasper what I've just told you if he said Edward wanted to know?"

Alice paused for a second. "True, ok so we need a different plan…Oh my gosh I know!" she blurted out. "Remember what Rose told me to do about Jasper?!"

I had almost forgotten about that, Alice and Jasper had been together for nearly two or three years now. But before those years, Alice had asked Rose for some advice and what Rose had told her ended up being the reason she and Jasper had a relationship to begin with. Rose had asked Alice what she would say to Jasper if there were no limits or nervousness and she just wanted to express her feelings. Somehow after Alice told us what she would say she found the guts to go tell Jasper flat out that she was crazy about him. He, of course, felt the same way and he took her in his arms on the spot and kissed her.

"Alice are you kidding me?! There's no way I could ever do that. Just…no." I shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, can't we at least try? You never know, before I told Rose, I never thought I would either but look what happened with that! Let's get Rose; she'll hate us if she misses this."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll call Rose…" I picked up my phone and mentally groaned as I opened it, the background was a picture of me and Edward at his apartment sitting on the couch, he had taken it a few weeks ago and set it as my background and then sent it to his phone, setting it as his background too.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Rose answered.

"We need you!" Alice called over my shoulder.

"Yeah, we need you." I repeated Alice's words.

"Ok I'll be right over."

Alice and I watched some TV while we waited for Rose.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rose walked in.

"Rose! OhmygoshBellaistotallyinlovewithEdwardandwehavetohelpthemgettogetherASAP!" Alice said in a blur.

"Seriously?! Oh my gosh Bella!" Rose ran over and hugged me. "Ok so what's the plan?" she let go of me and turned to Alice.

"I was thinking an approach similar to the Alice-Jasper technique…but Bella is a bit resistant."

"Oh, come on Bella. Let's at least try it for the sake a venting…and maybe practicing out loud."

"You guys, I am so not doing this."

"Come on; just pretend he's in the room." Alice pointed to the chair across the room. "He's sitting on that chair napping. Now's your chance to say all you've ever wanted to him. So what do you say?" Alice prompted me.

I sighed loudly. "I don't know, I still feel silly."

"Come on already! Let's start with the beginning of last night…how did you feel then? I'll start if off for you. You know Edward; I've been holding back this feeling so I've got some things to say to you…"

"As we walked around, avoiding the party and being miserable together, I didn't say half the things I wanted to." I finished Alice's sentence.

"Ok, great, what else?"

….

EPOV

I walked over to see Bella and was about to walk in when I heard Alice screaming.

"Come on already! Let's start with the beginning of last night…how did you feel then? I'll start if off for you. You know Edward; I've been holding back this feeling so I've got some things to say to you…"

What was Alice talking about…they said my name…so they were talking about me? I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but my curiosity got the better of me.

"As we walked around, avoiding the party and being miserable together, I didn't say half the things I wanted to."

Wait was that Bella? I had to hear more. Please say more.

"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. You might even have me believing I don't always have to be alone. I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain."

"Oh my gosh Bella you're so good at this!" Alice laughed.

"Can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself." She laughed. "The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name, it's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change. These days, why are people always leaving, I think you and I should stay the same."

Is Bella really talking about me? I hope she wasn't talking about anyone else…

"Thought I'd seen everything, but I've never seen nobody smile the way you do."

Bella likes my smile?

"They dimmed all the street lights; you're perfect for me why didn't you say it, there that night? I was waiting alone now but then you come out and pull me near."

A night when all the street lights were dimmed, the night of the dance? I had loved holding her that night and she had looked so beautiful.

"Don't think of all those other girls, I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls, well they're beautiful, but would they say this all to you?"

I could hear Alice and Rose laughing in the background. "Wooo!" Alice 'whooped' and Rose kept laughing.

"See Bella wasn't it just good to vent all that?" Rose asked,

"Yeah you guys were right I guess…but that still doesn't mean I'll be as brave as Alice was." Bella said.

I stood there at the door, just staring at it, thinking. So why had Bella told all of this to Rose and Alice? I know that they were all really close but it made me sad to know that Bella wasn't the type of person to straight out tell me those things. Maybe now that I knew how she felt I could tell her how I felt about her.

I heard Alice say, "I'll be right back!" and she opened the door, leaving me standing there right in front of her.

"Oh, hey Edward…." she looked at me strangely and I saw Bella fall off her chair in the background. "I was just coming to get you and Jazz."

"Oh...um..." I was at a loss for words considering all of the things I just heard.

"Ok I'm gonna go get Jazz…" Alice slipped awkwardly past me, probably wondering why I was acting so weird.

"Hey Edward come on in." Rose called. I noticed Bella still struggling to get off the ground around her tipped over chair. I laughed a bit and tried to hide it as she looked up at me. I walked over to her and helped her up, sitting her on the couch extremely close to me.

I couldn't help but get a burst of confidence after all the girl talk I had heard. I saw Bella blush out of the corner of my eye and Rose eyed me strangely as I smiled.

……

APOV

I walked up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking as I walked into the boys' apartment. Jasper was standing in the middle of the room putting his shirt on; I could still see his wonderfully toned abs. His hair was dripping so I'm guessing he just got out of the shower.

"Ooh sexyyy!" I joked as he pulled the shirt over his head and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"Edward just came down and I came up to get you…since you obviously didn't feel obligated to come with him."

"Didn't miss me very much did you?" he joked, "Edward's been down there for quite a while."

"No, he just came in as I was leaving to get you…"

"Really?" Jasper seemed confused. "Well I saw him leave right before I took a shower."

"Wait a minute…" I was thinking about how strange Edward was acting as I walked out. "OH MY GOSH!!!" I screamed.

"What?" Jasper asked, concern now crossing his face.

"EDWARD HEARD US!!! OH MY GOD IM GOING TO KILL HIM."

"What did he hear?" Jasper asked.

"Well I can't tell you!"

"Oh…ok…well shall we go down there? I really don't think you should kill Edward though…"

"He heard Bella telling me and Rose how she felt about him!"

"Ok maybe you should kill him." Jasper laughed, shocked, and took my hand, leading me back to my apartment.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. GET YOUR SORRY BUT OUT HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND." I yelled as Jasper walked in, I waited outside, wanting to have a little chat with my brother.

"Umm…" Edward walked out and closed the door behind him looking confused. Clearly he had no idea I knew he was listening, but I am very observant so he should have known he'd get caught.

"You have some 'splainin to do."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Edward, you know what I'm talking about. How long were you standing out here before I opened the door?"

"Oh…that…"

"Yes, _that_! How could you?! That is such an invasion of privacy and not to mention that Bella clearly didn't want you to flat out hear what she said." I paused, trying to calm myself down; I did not want to see this blow up in Bella's face.

"I'm sorry Alice, I swear I didn't mean to but I heard my name and I really just couldn't help myself."

"You better not ever mention this ever. No person wants to lay it out and be so vulnerable like that, especially not Bella, and you better not bring it up."

"Alice how could you think that I would do something like that to Bella?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm being a bit harsh…I know you would never do that to Bella…" I paused. "But you do have a tendency to mess things up sometimes with girls, especially if…oh my gosh, wait," I can't believe I didn't see this one coming, "Do you like Bella?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Shh! Alice I am so not talking to you about this." He turned around and opened the door, letting himself back in. I noticed how he sat extremely closely to Bella again and he seemed really happy. I think this is all going to work out perfectly.

……

BPOV

Maybe I was in such a good mood after openly admitting my feelings out loud to Rose and Alice… and to myself, or maybe it was the fact that Edward was sitting dangerously close to me on the couch. Maybe it was also the fact that he had his arm around the back of the couch and his hand was touching my shoulder. He was laughing a lot too, and since I was sitting right next to him I could feel him shaking from laughter, it was nice and…comforting.

We decided to watch a movie and once the lights went out I became extremely aware of every breath that Edward took and every time he so much as twitched a finger.

Towards the end of the movie my eyelids were starting to win the battle I was having with myself to stay awake. I slowly drifted off and leaned back against Edward's shoulder.

What seemed like a few minutes later I was awakened by the sound of whispers.

"See you guys later." Jasper whispered and I heard the door open and shut.

"Alice will you shut off the DVD player, I want to go take a shower before I go to sleep." Rose whispered.

"Ok," I think I heard Alice get up but I was still too sleepy to move. "Edward, want to wake Bella up? I'm gonna go visit Jazz for a bit so you stay here and you can go sleep when I come back."

"Sounds good." Edward's mouth was right near my ear and I could feel his cool breath.

"Edward, I'm serious about what I said earlier." Alice said in a strong tone.

"And I was serious when I said I'm not talking about it with you."

"Fine." I heard the door open and close again.

As much as my mind was telling me to get up, I just couldn't find the strength to open my eyelids. My feet were curled up on the side of the couch and I was leaning against Edward, it was really the most comfortable position I've ever slept in on a couch, especially since Edward was there. I could feel this rise and fall of his chest and it sent thrills through my body.

His arm was still around me, although now it was actually around me and not the couch, and I felt his thumb rub little circles around my arm. He moved his mouth and nose down to my neck and nuzzled his nose there moving up and down along it.

At this point I was having trouble breathing as much as I should have been and I struggled to get in each breath. And then he started humming, a beautiful song although I didn't recognize it, maybe he had written it, he did seem to be around his piano more during the past week or so.

He suddenly pulled away and kissed the top of my head. "Bella…" he whispered, kissing the side of my head. And then again, "Bella," he paused, sighing. "Bella, wake up…" he said quietly.

I pretended to stir and opened my eyes slowly. "Oh," I whispered, "How long was I asleep for?" I asked groggily.

"Only twenty minutes or so." He smiled.

"Oh well…" I shrugged. "I guess everyone else left…"

"Yeah…Alice is up with Jasper so she said I can go back up once she comes back down…"

Well at least he didn't have to go right away. "Oh, ok." We sat there in a bit of awkward silence, which was really strange; Edward and I were the ones who always had the nice comfortable silences. Ugh, these feelings were starting to get in the way already. "So want to tell me what the rest of the movie was about?" I prompted, trying to start a conversation to avoid silence.

"Not really…I wasn't really paying attention…"

"How could you possibly not be paying attention when you're just sitting in front of a screen?" I asked.

"Oh, I had plenty of things distracting me." He said quietly and started playing with my hair.

I still hadn't moved since I'd woken up so Edward was still dangerously close to me and this close contact stuff really wasn't helping my lungs very much. I looked up at him and that did it, I stopped breathing completely.

He slowly leaned in closer and closer until his lips were almost touching mine. He kissed me softly and set my heart on fire. His lips moved slowly against mine, with no rush or worry, just a care free, sweet, wonderful, amazingly romantic kiss. His hand moved up to my neck and he gently pulled me closer and I did the same, moving as close as humanly possible to him and enjoying the feel of his muscles against me. His tongue traced across my bottom lip and my stomach exploded with butterflies. I opened my mouth and he took control of the kiss, exploring my mouth and I could have sworn I heard him let out a groan.

I heard Alice opening the door but to my surprise Edward didn't pull away, I was guessing he hadn't heard the door. I was too occupied to care but I heard Alice walk past us, not even saying anything; very un-Alice, and then room to her door closed. All the while Edward continued kissing me and I eagerly kissed him back. Edward pulled away a few minutes later.

"We should go on a date tomorrow." He whispered, knowing Rose and Alice were probably both asleep by now.

I was too shocked to respond.

"I mean…um…" he seemed to be discouraged by my silence.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"Ok, after class?" he asked.

I nodded. "I should probably get to sleep though…"

"Oh, right you have an early class tomorrow." Was it weird that I loved that he knew my schedule. "I'm sorry, I kept you up."

"I'm glad I did." I smiled.

"Me too." He kissed me softly. "But you really should get to sleep…I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Night Bella." He kissed me once more chastely on the lips and I floated to bed on a cloud.

……

A/N: so did you guys like this chapter? Please let me know, I love reviews from you guys! And obviously I had to change the song a bit…to fit the story ya know..? and i thought id throw in some APOV just to keep it interesting...so yeah..

big...change coming in the next chapter...which should be obvious if you know the album and which song is next

Let me know what you thought! :) you know you want toooooo!!!


	5. White Horse: part one

A/N: hey guys ok so this was not really my favorite chapter to write…being all sad and all…so it's probably the shortest chapter I'll ever write for this story…most the rest of the story can only continue in the next song since it doesn't go with this song…so yeah. Hope you guys like this chapter though! :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time 'Cause I honestly believed in you  
holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down now its too late for you and your White Horse, to come around.

Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes, I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy endings; Now I know

I'm not a princess, This ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell This ain't Hollywood, This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, Now its too late for you and your White Horse, To come around.

And there you are on your knees, Begging for forgiveness, Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted, But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess This aint a fairytale Im gonna find someone, Some day Who might actually treat me well. This is a big world, That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror, Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Try and catch me now

It's too late  
To catch me now.

…….

BPOV

I had trouble sleeping that night, with a million thoughts of Edward running through my head and all. I was far too excited to sleep with all of these thoughts going through my head so I got up and walked into our kitchen to grab something to eat. It was only about 11:30 now but I would have to get up early for my class tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning 20 minutes late because I had forgotten to set my alarm. I sloppily put up my hair and changed as fast as I could and raced as fast as I could to my class without killing myself. It was a close call when I ran across the street, ignoring the orange hand telling my not to cross. A few cars were coming but I decided to run across anyways, I was already late enough. As I ran to the other side, finding refuge in the sidewalk, I crashed into someone and dropped my bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I got down to puck up my bag and grab what the other person had dropped. I looked up to see it was my ex boyfriend Dan. We had dated for about two months but had broken up over the summer which was about three months ago and I hadn't heard from him since. He was a bit…abusive to say the least. He was just extremely aggressive and irritable when it was just the two of us. It had scared me a lot so I quickly broke up with him…over the phone of course; I didn't want to make him that mad in person…just in case.

"Hey Bella." He smiled, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I have a class to get to…" I trailed off and started walking away.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm rather forcefully. "What class do you have?"

"Econ with Gregory." I lied, naming one of Edward's classes off the top of my head.

"Oh that's too bad; I was hoping we'd have a class together."

"Yeah…Well I have to go…I'm already late…"

"Ok, grab some coffee with me afterwards." His question sounded more like a statement.

"Oh, um…I don't know…"

"Come on Bella." His hand was slightly tighter on my arm.

"Yeah, sure. Eleven o' clock at the coffee shop?" I suggested, trying to keep him in a good mood so nothing would happen.

"Ok." He smiled, "See you then."

I quickly walked off to my actual class and slipped in, barely making it to my seat before the professor started the lesson. I honestly tried to pay attention to the lesson but I was thinking about Dan too much. I had never told anyone, not even Alice, about Dan's…less than cordial behavior. He was a really sweet guy, and fairly good looking, although nothing compared to Edward…but-anyways, that was why I had gone out with him in the first place. He was really nice and considerate for the first few weeks.

But after that I had begun to see a different side of him and, truthfully, he scared me. He would get so upset and insecure at the smallest things, especially me around other guys. He was convinced I was cheating on him or in love with every guy that I so much as looked at. And when I would get mad or impatient at his reactions he would get furious. I had only put up with it because I still really liked him.

He had never hit me either so I couldn't really call it an abusive relationship…yet. After he punched a whole in a wall at his apartment I got myself out for good. Eventually it probably would have ended up with him hitting me but thankfully I got out before it could escalate to that. But now that I was having coffee with him…there was no telling how much pent up anger was residing in him still. He had seemed alright when I ran into him today, but with him you never know.

So by the time I was done thinking about all of these things, class was over and I was walking to the coffee shop, trying to be smart about this. I knew that he would be madder if I stood him up but I would also have to keep the conversation away from other guys or our old relationship. This should be interesting…

"Hi Bella." He sat next to me as I sipped my coffee; I had figured it would be a good idea to get one to fill up awkward silences with sipping.

"Hey."

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good…spending a lot of time with school work, big load this year."

"Yeah, me too. I really miss you though." He said, that face of an angel coming out just when he needed it to.

Oh no, so much for trying to avoid this topic.

……

A/N: oh my gosh im so sorry for making this so short! I simply just don't have the time…I have a three day weekend but my finals are next week so I'm pretty sure I wont be able to update in a while…possibly next Wednesday because we get out early for finals…so if I don't have too much to study I'll try to put up part two of this chapter…I just figured you guys would want something even though its pretty short. Don't shoot me!

Oh yeah review? Pretty please? Edward will love you forever. Oh yeah and I will too :)


	6. White Horse: part two

A/N: hey guys, sorry I wasn't planning on not updating for that long…things just got really busy. I'm back now though, although I might not be once my parents find out my grades…but I'll warn you guys if it comes to that…cross your fingers!

Ok on with the story already

**Disclaimer: I am feeling extremely un-creative so I'm just going to flat out say it. I don't own Twilight. *wince***

BPOV

I stared at my coffee for a minute or so and looked up at Dan. I really didn't know what to say, I had missed him, he was a really great guy…but once the mood changes started, all the good seemed to be cancelled out by the bad. Eventually it had gotten to the point when I really just couldn't look past everything that had happened.

My mind paced back and forth all this time, trying to find something to say because much to my own dismay, I believed him when he apologized. I just wanted to see the good in him and I couldn't help the searing pain and guilt this caused me so I gave in. But holding on before, the days dragged on and I realized how stupid I had been. I should have known. I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairytale. I'm not the one he'll sweep off her feet and lead her up the stairwell. This isn't Hollywood, it's just a small town, I was a dreamer before he let me down. But I promised myself it would be too late for him if I ever saw him again.

In the beginning was naïve, I got lost in his eyes and never really had a chance. I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, but now I know better. None of those things were meant to happen to me with him so I might as well try to find someone some day who might actually treat me well.

So I knew I had to leave Dan behind. And I wouldn't look back when I left.

"I'm sorry Dan, I have somewhere to be, I really can't do this right now." I left as fast as I could into the crowded streets.

Traitor tears flowed down my face as I walked back to my apartment. I pulled out my keys, opened the door and was very thankful that Alice was still at her morning class.

Dan's blue glistening eyes showed remorse but I had forced myself not to think about that for too long and found myself comparing him to the one other most important person in my life. Their eyes weren't anything alike. When I looked at Dan I felt protected by his strong appearance and personality but intimidated and weak when looking into his eyes. But when I looked at Edward, or even thought about him, I felt not just protected but cared for, and I felt like his eyes saw things that others didn't or saw them in a different way. His beautiful green orbs were as bright as a lucky four leaf clover and I always found myself lost in them.

I sat on the couch for a bit, trying to pull myself together before Alice got back she came in a few minutes later with Jasper by her side.

"Hey Bella." Jasper greeted me.

"Hi Jasper." I tried to look natural like I hadn't just been sitting there crying, trying to make it look like I really had been sitting here this whole time watching TV.

"You ok?" he asked.

Damn Jasper for being so perceptive and knowing me so well. "Yeah I'm fine." I tried to shrug it off.

"Bella you can tell us about it you know." Alice tried to comfort me.

"I ran into Dan today…literally."

"Aw, how was it?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…it was really uncomfortable and kind of…draining. It just wasn't pleasant I'm definitely not in a good mood."

"Well at least you don't have any classes tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So just take the rest of the day to yourself, go read a new book or something." She teased

"Alright…" I sighed, grabbing the TV remote. Surprisingly I didn't really feel like reading, I was a really…weird mood. Alice, Jasper, and I sat there watching a marathon of 'That's 70's Show' before Alice announced to me that she was going to get ready for a work party she was going to with Jasper.

"Open invitation Bells, we'd love it if you came." Jasper offered.

"Thanks but I don't really feel like going anywhere. I'm just going to have a bum night, I've been needing one."

"Alright, call us if you change your mind." Alice said as they walked out the door.

Eventually I gave up on the show I was watching and started to flip to random channels that I didn't even know we had.

I ordered some food and just didn't really do anything besides sit there and relax, watching TV. It's not like I'm a completely anti-social person but there's something really nice about just sitting at home and doing nothing. I found the 'Titanic' on one of the movie channels Alice had gotten so I watched the beginning of it but turned it off once the ship had been sinking for a while. I really didn't feel like watching two more hours of people running around panicked.

I heard the house phone Alice and I had recently gotten ringing and I wondered who would be calling as I stood up to get it.

"Hello?" I asked, stuffing some Chinese take-out into my mouth.

"Bella?" Oh crap. "Are you ok? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." Edward's voice came through the other line. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 pm.

"You have?" I asked, reaching around my pockets for my phone. "Oh crap, I think I lost my phone."

"Oh, because I called you like…way too many times because I didn't know where you were and I couldn't find your house number and since you didn't call back, Mike has been dragging me places the whole day and I've only just gotten back and I guess I didn't really think about just checking your apartment myself after Mike had me carry various pots and plants into his house because he had said that if I wasn't going anywhere today that I might as well make myself useful and I thought we were going somewhere but I couldn't talk to you the whole day and…" Edward was rambling.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I totally forgot about today!" I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh…well…" Edward started.

"No not like that, it's just…" I didn't really know if I wanted to go into the details. I sighed loudly. "I had a long morning."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I ran into Dan today…I came home after it and didn't really do anything for the rest of the day, I'm really sorry." I could just see the scowl on Edward's face as I mentioned Dan.

"You're sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes." I hesitated and apparently he picked up on it.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you doing anything right now?" I asked.

"Nope, just talking to you."

"Movie night?" I suggested. Technically speaking it was already night and usually we started our movie nights earlier and usually Alice was here but I decided to ask anyways.

"I'd love to, see you in a few." He hung up the phone and I sat on the couch waiting for him.

He walked in a few minutes later, the door not being locked, and landed on the couch. I looked over to see that he had brought a few movies.

"Your pick." He fanned out the movies in front of me. I picked one randomly and settled into the couch while Edward put it in.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked before the previews began.

"I'm sure; I just want to sit here. With you."

"Alright sounds good." He pulled me under his arm and we sat in comfortable silence watching the movie.

I was so pre-occupied with the fact that Edward was in such close approximation to me that it took me a good ten minutes to realize I had picked 'Step-Brothers'

It was good, I needed a few laughs. After the movie was over and the credits were rolling I moved and looked up at Edward.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Coming and cheering me up. Alice and Jasper were trying earlier…they didn't do too well."

"Well Will Ferrell does have a way of bring a smile on everyone's pretty little faces." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I was only cheered up from the company. I would be cheered up if you had brought a Charlie Chaplin movie." My smile now mirrored his.

"Good to know." He kissed me softly on the forehead. "Do you want to watch another one or head to sleep?"

I glanced at the clock and it flashed 11:30 pm. "Don't you have an early class tomorrow?" I asked and Edward shrugged. "You should head to bed." I scolded playfully. Edward scowled at me and kissed my cheek, burying his head between my collar bone and the couch.

"Mmm…I know, but I don't want to." He said quietly and my breath caught in my throat.

"Plenty of space in the room to the left." I said, talking about my room, although I have no idea where that boost of confidence had come from and instantly regretted it the second it came out of my mouth.

"I was hoping you would say that." he whispered so softly I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it. He got off the couch and pulled me towards my room, not letting go of my hand even as he climbed on my bed, not bothering to change. I had been wearing my pajamas around the house so didn't need to change.

"This is much better." I agreed with his previous statement as we snuggled into the covers. With Edward's strong arms around me, I couldn't help but silently dance in celebration.

Edward's lips traveled down from my head to my forehead, down to my eyebrows, across my cheeks and finally to my eager lips. He kissed me softly and deepened the kiss after a few minutes but I had to pull away to get some air. I kissed him once more chastely and whispered goodnight to him, thinking about tomorrow and hoping I would get the chance to make up for our missed date.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

…

"Bella! Bella!" I heard the faint yell of Alice's voice from the other side of the door as I drifted back into consciousness.

_Is this a dream?_ I thought

"Bella!!!" she seemed out of breath and was banging on the door with everything she had in her. "Please open the door! Hurry! BELLA!!!"

_Ok obviously it's not a dream…maybe I should go let her in…?_

"Bella!!! Help!!! I-" She was cut off and I suddenly heard the door smash open.

…

A/N: ooh cliffy! Haha honestly it's probably not what you guys think, I just put that last part in there to mess with you…but review more and the mystery will be revealed sooner!

Hahah so sorry once again that this took a long time to put uppp…I'm sure you all can understand how crazy life gets sometimes.

Reviews are love! :)


	7. You Belong With Me

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the slight wait…I had such a good roll going last week but I kind of lost it. So bear with me while I try to get it back. So I know you guys have been dying to see what exactly Alice is up to…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

.......

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do

but she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me. You belong with me.

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down. You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me. You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me

standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that. You belong with me. You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me. You belong with me.

You Belong with Me- Taylor Swift

........

BPOV

"Bella, why won't you come with us?" Emmett complained, he wanted me to come hang out at Jasper and Edward's because Jasper was celebrating his promotion. He had finally moved up from assisting on a site to running his own site, he had been working at an architectural company for about a year and a half.

"Em, I have a paper to finish. I promise I'll come up when I'm done if you stop asking me."

"Ok, see you there!" He smiled and closed my door, heading back to the party.

I thought about calling Edward to ask what he'd written his history paper on but I would feel bad if he left the party at his own apartment. So I sat on the couch, hoping for something to just come to me. But, of course, I had no such luck. I tapped my fingers across the keys of my laptop as I tried to think.

Half an hour later I had five typed pages of something historical that I could barely recall. The words were just a bunch of gibberish to me as I read over the paper again but I decided it was good enough.

Just as I was plugging it in to print it out, I thought I head a knock at the door. I stopped but didn't hear anything else so I clicked the print button and waited for the paper, watching the ink cartridge go back and forth on the page. I couldn't really think of who would be knocking on the door either so I decided it didn't really matter because it must have been someone I didn't know that well, most people just came in instead of knocking.

"Bella?" I heard from the other side of my door.

"Um, come in?" It sounded more like a question but I heard the knob turning and looked up to see Edward walking in. "Oh, hey." I said, confused as to why he knocked instead of coming in.

"Emmett said you were writing a paper, I didn't want to disturb." He said, no doubt noticing the weirdness of him knocking.

"Oh yeah, I had to do that history paper, I'm finished though."

"Good because I came down to get you." He stated.

"Why?"

"All of the people up there are Jasper's friends and Emmett is…well, being Emmett, so I'm pretty miserable without you." He smiled.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. "I did promise Emmett…"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint him then." Edward teased as I got up to change.

When I came back out Edward took my hand casually into his and we walked up the stairs.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted me at the door. He was rubbing his stomach and looked like he was in a bit of pain.

"Are you ok Em?"

"Oh this?" he asked, pulling up his shirt to reveal a few quarter sized pelts. "Just a bit of 'Option'."

"What?"

"Here, come see." He pulled me over to the ping pong table that some one had brought in. I didn't really know if I wanted to see how he got them, it sounded like it was probably dangerous, and with me making ordinary things dangerous, I was fairly sure something that was actually dangerous before I got there would be something I should stay away from.

"Mike called next game against Eddie!" Someone announced.

"Mike, I told you I didn't want to." Edward sighed.

"Come on Eddie, are you…chicken?! Bawk-bawk-bawk!" Mike danced around briefly like a chicken.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed again loudly before squeezing my hand, letting it go and walked up to the table.

"Bring it Newton." I heard him say before they started.

Apparently this game was all about pelting each other with the ping pong ball. Every three times that someone missed or lost a point, they would have to pull up their shirt so it covered their face and their opponent would aim the ping pong ball at their chest and hit it with the paddle as hard as they could. So far in the game between Mike and Edward, Mike had gotten hit twice and Edward once. I strangely found myself cheering for Mike to win so Edward would have to pull up his shirt, giving me a lovely view of his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Yes! That's three!" Mike laughed as Edward reluctantly pulled up his shirt to his head.

I would think that would be really scary since you were not only getting pelted with a ping pong ball but you also couldn't even see when it was coming. But I must admit, although I felt a bit ad for taking so much pleasure out of Edward's pain, I couldn't help but melt each time he pulled up his shirt. I could sense all of the other girls around me feeling the same way, some of them even let out little squeals the first time, how embarrassing for them.

Mike paled in comparison to Edward's perfect ness and I almost felt bad for him. But then I realized this was Mike we were talking about so I snapped out of it.

"So how long does this game go on for?" I asked Emmett, "How do you win?"

"You pretty much play until someone can't take it anymore and wimps out. Mike is a bit better but Edward is more stubborn."

"I feel bad though, it looks like it hurts."

"Don't worry, Edward's a big boy, he'll be fine." He assured me.

"Alright, what ever you say." I sighed and leaned back, enjoying the view.

Emmett was right, Edward was way more stubborn than Mike, and this game was going on forever. But in the midst of Edward's stubbornness, he gained more skill than Mike and was now pwning him.

"I give, I give! Uncle! Uncle!" Mike shouted after Edward hit him for the third time in a row.

"Finally!" Emmett rejoiced. "My turn! Who wants to go?" he asked around.

Edward walked over to the couch I was sitting on and laid across it, placing his head on my lap.

"That game was way too long. It's a good thing Mike only hit me 2/3's of the time. I've got a lot of red marks."

"Want me to get you some ice?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Its doesn't really hurt that bad anymore." He ran a hand through his hair. "You want to get out of here?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I laughed and we got up, deciding to go back to my apartment.

We crashed on my couch and watched a movie that was on TV.

Edward's phone rang and he reached into his pocket to get it. "Hello?"

I heard the buzz of a voice from where I sat but couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Oh, hi Lauren. Are you feeling better?" he asked. I'm not gonna lie, I felt a pang of jealousy.

I know Edward still has classes with Edward but why would she be calling him?

I could hear the buzz of her voice going on and on and suddenly getting louder.

"What?" Edward asked, "I didn't say that, Jordan did." He looked over at me and mouthed 'sorry, once sec.'

I nodded and paused the movie, gotta love Ti-Vo, and got a drink from the fridge while Edward talked to her. I turned on the radio by the sink, laughing to myself as I recognized it as a song that Lauren hated. I almost thought about turning it up just to spite her. Almost.

Edward talked with her for what seemed like a million years. I should have known that he would be more interested in someone like her. She's more glam while I'm more…I don't know, extremely bland. She would be the one wearing heels in high school while I'm in college and still in sneakers.

I could hear that Edward's voice was slightly irritated, which made me happier than it should have. I just hoped that he liked talking to me more than her.

As glad as I was that Edward and I were so close now, I was a bit unsure of everything. He had still held my hand today and come to get me but I felt the lack of anything official just made it more confusing.

"Bella," Edward called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go on a walk or something? Its really nice outside."

"Yeah, sure. Let me change first though." I had changed back into sweats after we got back from Jasper's little party.

"You don't need to change." He smiled. "You look perfect." He had walked into the kitchen where I was still standing by the sink and had gotten a lot closer.

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my cool. "Edward, please." I said, thinking 'yeah, right, sure.' "I'm in sweats." I'm sure Lauren would wear a fancy dress much prettier than this.

"So?" He challenged. "And we're off!" he smiled, pulling me out the door since I didn't object fast enough.

It was dark outside now but the sky was clear and the stars and moon were shining bright. There was never anyone around at night so we walked leisurely around, not interrupted. There was certain calmness to the air also, or maybe it was just me. Edward still held on to my hand, we walked with him and his worn out jeans, me in my sweats. I couldn't help thinking this is how it's supposed to be with us, we just never knew it before. Well, I guess I had hoped, but this was different. And it was a lot easier now too.

I sat down on the park bench, pulling Edward down with me.

"Such a nice night, isn't it?"

I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

He smiled. "I guess I am."

"Well, yes it is nice." I said, mocking him.

"You know what I meant." He scoffed and bumped his shoulder against mine.

"So why the walk?" I asked, curious to why we hadn't just finished the movie.

"I don't know, this is nice though. We can just walk around, like we're the only two in the world, no one bugging us like _Lauren_." He said her name with pain, which I found extremely amusing. "I was really trying to be polite but how much of a conversation can you have about a homework assignment she missed? She dragged it on way too long for my liking." He put his arm around my shoulder as he was talking so I must admit I was paying more attention to his hand than what he was saying. "She really just can't take a hint."

"That's too bad." I said, still only half paying attention.

"And taking up my time with you, just unacceptable." He scoffed.

"Edward you spend almost every day with me." I pointed out, but I was mostly just thrilled on the inside.

"It's still not enough though." He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Alright, how much time would you like then?" I asked playfully, not really expecting him to answer.

"All of it." He stated, still wearing that beautiful smile.

"All of it? That's a pretty big demand mister."

"You'll manage." He said, that smile never seems to leave his face, and kissed the top of my head.

I wished that we could just sit here forever like this. Anywhere with Edward was wonderful, but right here was just perfect.

………

A/N: So? Hit or miss? Tell it to me like it is!

This chapter was a bit hard to write, although I really don't know why. I swear I've had this in my notebook for about a week but I just couldn't get it right, I'm thinking this is as good as it'll get.

Reviews are love!!! :)


	8. Breathe

A/N: ok I'm sorry guys I really do wish I could update more often but I just can't. So I hope you enjoy the chapters as they come, slowly but surely. :)

**Disclaimer: It rained today. And all the ink on my certificate of ownership bled off the page. So I guess I still don't own Twilight. **

I see your face in my mind as I drive away 'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way People are people and sometimes we change our minds But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see 'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe Without you, but I have to  
Breathe Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe  
Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to

Breathe- Taylor Swift

…………

BPOV

"Hello?" I tried to catch my breath after running to the landline as it rang as Edward and I walked in.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Taylor at Seattle Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Oh no, Charlie and Renee live near Seattle. Renee traveled a lot for her job, so she wasn't home too often but Charlie was still a police officer in Forks. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid your father had a heart attack a few hours ago. We tried to take him into surgery after multiple complications but… he didn't make it."

"Wh…" tears rolled down my cheek silently as I struggled to speak.

"Your mother is here now but she's not able to come to the phone. She asked me to call and see if you could come up."

"I'll be there soon." I hung up, surprised at how calm I was.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked and I lost it.

"Ch-Charlie…he…Renee, I have to…I have to go." I scrambled around and grabbed what ever clothes toughed my hands first.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. You're leaving right now? Where are you going?" Edward tried to calm me, steadying me by holding my shoulders tightly.

"Yes, I-I ha-ave to go s-see Renee. She's in S-Seattle. I have to g-go."

"Why is Renee in Seattle?" Edward asked, still trying to keep calm. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie had a heart attack." I whispered. "He didn't make it after they had to take him into surgery." I could barely hear my own voice.

"Oh Bella." He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

I cried for a little bit but I couldn't help the need to leave for Seattle soon. Thankfully, Edward read my mind, "Come on, let's get to the airport."

I was basically out of it, still crying intensely, and I didn't even realize we were already at the airport and Edward was carrying the bag I poorly stuffed. I sat slumped down on a cold hard seat, looking like the living dead I assume.

"When's the next plane to Seattle?" he asked the person behind the counter.

"Forty five minutes." He responded and I saw him throw me a pitiful glance.

"Two tickets then." I wasn't paying enough attention to refuse. In no time at all we were through security and waiting in our gate.

"Edward," I started weakly, "what are you doing? You have to get back to school." My voice was still broken and I was still talking so quietly I was surprised he heard me.

"I'm not letting you go alone Bella." He said firmly but caringly.

I hugged closer to his chest, still crying too much to respond. He carried me onto the plane and I heard muted voices around me. I vaguely remember Edward explaining to the flight attendants that I was in no condition to walk.

He stopped towards the middle of the plane and set me down in the window seat. The second I felt him letting go I selfishly held on tighter and refused to let him go. He sat me on his lap as I clung to his chest and rubbed my back, humming softly.

All images were blurry and voices still muted, except for the velvety voice I was so attuned to. "Bella," he whispered. "You need to sit in the window seat so we can take off safely. I promise right after you can sit here again. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded my head and slid off of his lap. It was then that I noticed there was a little girl sitting next to him in the isle seat. Edward reached over and buckled my seatbelt for me and kissed me on the forehead softly, protecting me from the rest of the world with his strong arms around me. My mind was numb and I sat there blankly as we took off. I saw that the little girl next to us was coloring a Barbie coloring book; she was probably about seven or eight with very pretty blond curls surrounding her face.

Just as he promised, Edward took me into his lap after we were level in the air and a movie started playing on the plane but I didn't pay much attention to it. I looked up at Edward, he had a slightly worried look on his face as he gazed at me and I instantly felt guilty for falling apart so much on him. He kissed me softly on the cheek.

………………

EPOV

I kissed Bella softly on the cheek and tried to comfort her some more. I had never seen her so broken, and it kind of scared me. It broke my heart to know there was nothing I could really do for her, but I tried my best. She looked up at me again; our faces close enough for me to see the little golden specks in her eyes.

I saw something flash in her eyes and her lips were on mine, soft and sweet, like she didn't have much left in her. I couldn't help myself as I kissed her back and pulled her closer. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip and I eagerly complied, temporarily forgetting where we were and what our situation was.

I had to slow her down, this was wrong. She was grieving for her father and was emotionally unstable; I couldn't wrench her emotions even farther by kissing her like this. So I did. I tried to be comforting still and gave her long draw out kisses before making myself stop completely. She laid her head against my chest again and I rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

Five hours and fifteen minutes later I carried Bella off of the plane and called a taxi for us. I sat with her in the back as I called Alice to tell her where I was, not explaining much, and then to call Renee.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear. "Bella, I need your phone. Is it in your pocket? Can you get it for me?" she silently reached into her pocket and handed it to me. I kissed her on the cheek softly as I pulled up Renee's number on her phone and hit send.

Renee wasn't in much better shape than Bella was but she managed to tell me that she was back at home. So I redirected the taxi driver and we drove to her house.

I couldn't stand to leave Bella's side for even one second. Renee was asleep when we arrived so I set Bella on her feet and grabbed the key they kept under the eve and let myself in. I carried Bella up to her room and dropped her bag on the floor before settling her into the bed with my sweatshirt I had brought and a pair of sweats from her bag. I was going to turn out the light when Bella grabbed me suddenly.

"Don't leave me." She uttered in a near silent whisper.

"I will never leave you Bella. Ever." I whispered back, kissing her softly and crawling into the bed next to her. We both fell asleep quickly, tired from the plane ride, neither of us caring that the light was still on. There was no way I was leaving Bella's side. Ever.

…………

A/N: so what did you guys think? I know it was pretty sad and all but I really just wanted a chapter for him to be there for her.

Reviews are love! :)


	9. Tell Me Why

A/N: wow guys I've been horrible at updating lately. But incase you didn't hear from my other stories, I've sprained my ankle so I have a lot more time to write now. Which means more updates! Cue the happiness. :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

…

I took a chance, I took a shot. And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard. And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude, I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you love me and then cut me down. And I need you like a heartbeat, But you know you got a mean streak That makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper, You'll still remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me. Tell me why

You can write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day. Well I get so confused and frustrated forget what I'm tryin' to say, ohh

I'm sick and tired of your attitude, I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you love me and then cut me down. And I need you like a heartbeat, But you know you got a mean streak That makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper, You'll still remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me. Tell me why

Why, do you hafta make me feel small? So you can feel whole inside  
Why, do you hafta put down my dreams? So you're the only thing on my mind

Well I'm sick and tired of your attitude, I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you want me then cut me down, I'm sick and tired of your reasons, I got no one to believe in. You ask me for my love then you push me around. Here's to you and your temper, You'll still remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me. Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back and let you go  
I told you I'm not bullet-proof, now you know

Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift

……..

BPOV

Edward and I stayed in Forks for two days with Renee; it was just too much for me to stay any longer than that. The town of Forks was so small that it only took the first day we were there to organize a funeral. Charlie didn't know many people. I could tell Edward was sad too, but he seemed to be more occupied with making sure I was ok.

He sat where ever I was with me, never saying too much and knowing I really just needed him to be. He didn't need to say anything to make me feel better. I just needed that comfort of him being there with me.

But both of us knew we would have to leave the ay after Charlie funeral. Edward didn't want to bring it up but once I did bring it up, he made sure I was ok and agreed. We both had classes and jobs waiting for us. We both slept the majority of the plane ride home and slummed back to our apartments.

Alice was waiting for me and tried to comfort me the best she could. I knew I needed to let Edward leave and go back to his apartment but I couldn't help feeling more depressed as he walked out the door.

He promised that he'd be back in a bit, so I was hoping I could live that long without him. I love Alice to death but she really just didn't know what to do. I was tired of crying. Of course I was still sad about never being able to see Charlie again, but I was tired of being so incredibly sad. I tried thinking all that stuff about how he's in a better place now. I don't know about most people, but I believe in heaven. So I just tried to picture Charlie at those pearly gates, smiling down at me and having some awkward conversation with God. At least that made me smile a bit. Everyone around me the past few days was always teary eyed and I just wanted everything to be back to normal. They might think I'm bullet proof but I'm not.

Edward did come back, and hours or so before he said he would, but I instantly felt more guilt as I noticed how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his beautiful brown mop didn't hang just so like it always did.

"Edward you should really get some rest. I'm perfectly fine; you don't need to keep babysitting me."

"Bella," I could hear the resistance in his voice just by the way he said my name. "You need to get just as much rest as I do. So we might as well just get some rest together." He pulled me down to the couch, settling in slightly under me and slightly next to me and grabbed the blanket off the floor.

"Ok." I said shakily as I closed my eyes. Yeah right, like I was going to oppose this close proximity with him.

His eyes were closed in a matter of seconds too and I felt his even breathing in no time. It was extremely soothing, the soft rise and fall of his chest against me. We were also situated in a way so his mouth was right at my neck and his breaths tickled my neck and gave me goose bumps. I scooted as close as possible to him while trying not to wake him up. His arms held me tightly and I basked in their warmth before dozing off.

A few hours later I started to wake up, feeling a strange vibration against my throat. So at this point I wasn't really sure if I was dreaming or not. I couldn't see anything, which meant either my dream was black or I was awake and I hadn't opened my eyes yet. But all I felt and heard was just a buzz, I couldn't quite focus in on it to see what it was, but it was definitely there. It was getting kind of annoying actually.

Suddenly I was in the halls of my high school, Edward and a few other random people were standing next to me. The buzzing noise was still there but now I could tell that it was Edward. He was laughing, but instead of hearing his wonderful laugh, I just heard, and felt, the buzzing.

"Edward, why do you keep making that buzzing noise?" I asked him. I'm pretty sure he responded but I couldn't hear him. "I can't hear you, Edward."

He got closer up to my ear and whispered, "Can you hear me?"

"Um…" he was much too close for me to form a coherent sentence. His nose nuzzled against my neck and I nearly fainted, besides the fact that I was dreaming.

The buzzing continued and I felt the vibrations more and more. A tune started forming, his tune finally having some rhyme to it. It was very beautiful too. I realized after I pulled myself out of my dream that it was in fact Edward making the buzzing noise. He was still in the same position on the couch and was humming a song. I've never heard it before, and it might have just been the fact that Edward was the one humming it, but it was now my new favorite.

I moved slightly to face him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"No, it's ok. What were you humming?" I asked, regretting moving since the second I did he stopped humming.

"Oh, just a little something I've been working on."

"Oh? Piano?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got inspired." He smiled.

"Can I hear it?" I asked. Edward was a bit selective sometimes when it came to the couple of piano pieces he wrote himself. I had heard two of them and they were both the most beautiful things I have ever heard, so I was anxious to hear this too.

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Maybe later. It's not finished yet."

"Ok." I laid my head down in his chest, closing my eyes again and falling back to sleep quickly with Edwards arms tracing up and down my back.

….

The next few days I tried to get back into my normal routines but I couldn't help but feel that extreme lack of something. And I knew that was my sadness that was trying to take over. The sun always seemed when Edward came around so I tried to focus more on those moments than the rest. But they seemed to get less and less frequent, or maybe it was just the bad moments that were growing.

Edward just didn't really have the time to be around as much.

I still felt bad about my melt down and how Edward flew all the way to Washington with me so I kept telling myself that it was better. But I missed him more than I should; I had become very dependent on his presence. I just didn't seem to have anything else to occupy my time with. So I spent a lot more time with Alice, our time often interrupted with a phone call from Edward, telling me he couldn't make it to what ever he was supposed to do with me or us.

He had an extremely heavy work load this year and with Finals coming up, we were all a bit stressed, but Edward was extremely stressed. He was always either locked in his room studying and recently, he had taken to going out with Emmett or Mike. I preferred Emmett, sine I hated Mike, but over all wanted to avoid that part of the college scene.

Finally I got to see him on a Saturday afternoon, it seemed like it was ages since I saw him. He was going to the football game and had asked me if I wanted to go with him. At first I was thrilled but once we got there I regretted it. He was kind of acting like a jerk. Had the past few days spent away from each other really changed everything so much? I was sad to say it, but it seemed like it. He laughed at all of the crude jokes his guy friends were making and graciously took the beer that Mike handed him. I had never known Edward as a drinker, at all.

I watched, feeling very far away from him, as he talked with his buddies and sipped down a few more beers. It's not like I look down on him because of it, I've had a few drinks here and there, but it wasn't just the fact that he was drinking that was bothering me. He seemed like such a different person around all of these people. He was college Edward around these guys, not my Edward.

When we would stand to cheer on our team his hand would start on my hip and travel lower and lower until I shrugged away or we sat down. He seemed to notice that I noticed something different about him.

"What's your prob Bella?" Mike asked me at half time.

"Nothing, it's fine."

Mike shrugged, giving a look to Edward and turning away.

I thought I heard Edward sigh. "Come on Bella," he put his arm around my waist and walked out to the parking lot with me. "What's up Bella? I know something's up so don't try to tell me nothing's up."

It was safe to say he wasn't really drunk but I could still smell the beer on his breath and it was very unappetizing.  
"It's nothing."

"Bella," he sighed. "_Hon_est, Bella. You have to be _hon_est. I can tell. I know you. And I know something's up."

"Well," I hesitated but decided to go against my instincts that were telling me to shut up. "You're kind of being a jerk." I said, plain and simple.

"_I'm_ being a _jerk_?" he repeated as if I had said such a preposterous thing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you are. I can hear what you've been saying to all of your little buddies. And to tell you the truth, I'm sick and tired of you attitude the past few days. I feel like don't I know you." I needed him like a heart beat but right now he was on a pretty big mean streak.

Lately he had just been ruining all of my perfect days, telling me that he couldn't come over until the next day, and then tell me the same thing the day after that. He had just become an undependable person and it was still so hard to believe that so much had changed in these last four or five days.

"Tell me why."

Something had happened. I didn't know what it was or why it was happening but it was definitely not good for us. But I also didn't know if I even wanted to bring it up. What if it was something much worse than what I had been imagining? Maybe he wouldn't even tell me.

"Bella, you've been a _mess_ for the past few days! What am I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch it?!" his voice was slightly raised.

"Don't you dare try to make this out as my fault Edward!" I screamed at him as tears flowed down my face.

"Bella you have to do something with your life." He scoffed. "You can't just sit around all the time. Your dad died. So what? I knew him too, I'm sad too. But you don't see me still moping around. You had your time to mope; you can't be depressed for the rest of your life. And there's only so long a guy can wait." He was referring to himself I guess.

I toke a step back, let him go.

I told you I'm not bullet proof, now you know.

…….

A/N: ok so I know this chapter ended on a pretty sad note, but trust me it's just the flow of the story. So review and tell me what you thought!! Loved it? Hated it? Hate me for not updating in forever? Lol hopefully not! Don't shoot me! :)


	10. You're Not Sorry

A/N: ok this was extremely hard to write so I hope you guys like it. :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

…….

All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around. I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down. And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out. And you think it will be fine again but not this time around

You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, Don't want to hurt anymore. And you can tell me that you're sorry, But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know. Could'a loved you all my life If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold. And you got your share of secrets And I'm tired of being last to know And now you're asking me to listen Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, Don't want to hurt anymore. And you can tell me that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo, You're not sorry no no no noo

You had me calling for you honey And it never would've gone away no. You use to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, Don't want to hurt anymore. And you can tell me that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo, You're not sorry no no no noo

You're not sorry- Taylor Swift

………

BPOV

I cried.

That's what I did.

I just cried.

I had no idea what time it was but I had about 46 missed calls, all from him. I couldn't bring myself to answer, and I also didn't think I should want to.

Alice came into the room a while later and came to comfort me. She must have thought I was crying over Charlie.

"Oh, honey it's ok." She tried to soothe me. "Don't cry. You know that Charlie would feel way too awkward with all of these people crying over him." She sniffled and smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

I shook my head and tried to get some words out. "It's…not…that." I sighed loudly and tried to get myself under control. My phone rang again, for the 47th time and Alice reached for it. "No, don't get it." I sniffled.

"Why not?" she asked, "It's Edward."

I internally cringed at his name.

"Bella…? What happened?" she asked quietly.

I talked to Alice for what must have been an hour, telling her the main events of the night. My phone rang a few times in between and after the 50th call she grabbed my phone, turned it off, and threw it across the room.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"No problem." I shrugged.

When I told her about the end of the night, she was ballistic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" she yelled quite forcefully.

"Alice, please don't, I just want to forget about it. I'm trying not to care here, and no offence but you're making it really hard."

"Sorry, sorry. Ok but seriously, _some_one needs to do _some_thing."

I knew that someone needed to do something. But if I asked Alice to, she would yell at Edward for years on end and eventually kill him. Emmett would beat him to death, and Rosalie would claw him to death. Jasper would probably be too disappointed in him to even look at him. I was thinking Jasper was my best option.

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"What about him?" Alice asked, confused.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I really think Jasper is the only one who can control himself."

"Ok, I'll call him." She offered. "Hey Jazz, could you come over for a bit? Bella needs your help with something."

……..

APOV

"Yeah, sure hun. I'll be right there."

"Is that Alice?" some guy asked in the background.

"Shh!" Jasper said to the person in the background.

"Jasper, who's that?" I asked.

"Ummm…it's no one. I'll be right over."

"Japer…" I warned.

"It's Edward." He said after moments of deliberation.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM?!" I was furious to say the least. So Edward had already gotten him. That sneaky little...

"Alice, please don't be mad." Jasper asked quietly, he was always the calm one. "You don't know the other side of the story."

"I DON'T CARE AND YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER! Don't bother coming over." I huffed and shut my phone violently. Jasper did'nt know Bella's side of the story. How could what ever Edward has to say matter at all!?

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

I wasn't really sure if I should tell her. Would it make her more upset? Was it even possible for her to be any more upset?

"Jasper was talking to…my brother." I said, not even wanting to say his name.

"Alice, don't be mad at Jasper." Bella pleaded. "I don't want to drag you two into this." She said weakly.

"You're not dragging me Bella, I'm following you willingly. Believe me."

Bella had been crawled up on the couch while we were talking and I sat on the edge of it. Now I just crawled in next to her and sighed.

"Don't worry Bells, everything will be fine."

"How can you say that?" she asked, tearing up again. "You weren't there…you didn't hear…" she couldn't even finish what she was saying.

"I just know it Bells. I just know it." I combed my hand through her hair and tried to get her to fall asleep.

………..

BPOV

I tried to pretend I didn't hear a knock at the door. But it kept going. I didn't want to wake up, I liked sleep. There was no pain in sleep, no feeling at all. It was peaceful, unlike my life. My life is definitely the furthest thing from peaceful at this point.

"If that's Jasper, I swear to God I'm going to kill him." I heard Alice mumble as she got up to get the door.

"Get the hell away from here. No one has anything to say to you." Alice spat towards the person at the door and I could only guess who it was. I could tell she was trying very hard to keep her voice down because she thought it was still asleep.

"Alice, please…" his voice cracked and I silently started bawling again.

"Don't _'Alice, please'_ me. Get the hell away." She slammed the door loudly and huffed out all her anger before returning to the couch. It was then that she saw I was still awake.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No…the knocking did." I said and she hugged me tightly.

"Let's get into our beds. They'll be much more comfortable than the couch."

I nodded and silently walked towards my room. I laid there for hours, a sleepless zombie. I was extremely thankful tomorrow was Sunday, no classes for me. I tried everything I could but I couldn't fall back to sleep. His words kept haunting me. Against my own will it just kept playing in my head over and over again.

Each word that he said was like a razor to my heart, and it hurt like hell. All of those words, just over and over again. I could do nothing to stop it.

And the way he was acting around all those other guys, all the beers. I think that was the worst part. He wasn't drunk. At this point I really wish he was drunk. Then at least there would be some small excuse for his words, but he knew exactly what he was saying.

The sun finally came up, but it wasn't the same sunlight as before. It was missing him. I started the day lazily. Alice had an early class on Sunday so she was already getting ready.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I brushed my teeth; she was putting some finishing touches on her make up.

"Hey." She smiled. "You ok?"

"Not really." I answered honestly.

She hugged me and sighed. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"You could go talk to Jasper." I suggested hopefully.

"Not gonna happen. At least not today." She shook her head.

"Alright." I sighed and she said goodbye as she walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse off the counter and opening the front door.

"GET THE HELL AWAY EDWARD! I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO ONE HERE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!" she slammed the door loudly and continued to yell at Edward.

I guess he was sitting outside. From what I made of the muffled yelling Alice was doing, it seemed like she was going to be late for her class and if Edward was still there when she got back she would chop his head off.

I had a lazy morning and at about eleven o clock, I realized that my phone was still on the other side of the room. So I grabbed it and turned it on. I had eleven text messages and three voicemails from him. I deleted all of them without glancing or listening to them and then opened a new message to send to him.

'_You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone.'_

I hit send and didn't wait for a response. At this point, there wasn't anyone I wanted to talk to that didn't know the number for out apartment so I just turned off my phone.

But then I heard something, it was his ring tone, telling him he just got a text. Against my will I walked quietly to the door and heard him sigh heavily, lean against the wall next to my door, and sink to the ground.

About a half an hour later, I really needed to get out of my apartment. But I was sort of trapped. But then I did something extremely…uncharacteristic of me. I called Mike.

"Hey Mike, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" he asked.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah sure! What is it?"

"Could you…look out your window and see if Edward's in front of my door?"

"Um…sure…" I heard him walk around to his window. "Yep, he's there."

I sighed slightly. I expected he would be, but I had also hoped he wouldn't be. "Could you…distract him or something? Anything to get him away from the door?"

"Sure! I'll think of something." I'm sure Mike was completely oblivious as to why I would want to avoid Edward. "When do you need me to distract him?"

"Is a few minutes ok?" I asked.

"Alright, works for me."

"Thanks a lot Mike."

"No prob." He hung up and I'm sure he started planning what he would distract Edward with.

A few minutes later I heard a yell from Mike's apartment. He was hanging out someone's second floor window.

"Help! HELP!" he shouted.

I watched out the window and saw Edward run over to him. I took that as my chance to grab my bag and run out the door. As I closed my door behind me, I saw Edward turn around.

He violently pulled Mike out of the window, hastily setting him on the ground and running towards me. I heard him calling my name but I just kept running, as fast as I could. Edward begged and pleaded for me to come back but I hoped into a cab and told him to step on it.

I saw Edward's face from the rear view mirror as the cabby drove away, being too chicken to turn around. He almost looked as bad as I did. We were stopped at the light on the corner and I saw Edward drag himself back to my door and sit down outside.

……

A/N: So what did you guy think?!

Edward just won't give up! But that's a good thing right?! :)

**Reviews are love!**


	11. The Way I Loved You

A/N: hey guys, life has been pretty busy lately but I'll always try to update as much as I can. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

……

He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car And he says you look beautiful tonight, And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane. And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone It's a roller coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much, And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space And never makes me wait And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother, Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone, It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all And you were wild and crazy, Just so frustrating intoxicating, Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, It's 2am and I'm cursing your name I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone, It's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh. Never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you.

The Way I loved you-Taylor Swift

………

BPOV

I wandered around town aimlessly for a few hours, trying once again to clear my head. The day I spend moping around definitely didn't help me much. Today had dragged on torturously slowly so far but I looked up at a clock and realized I had been in Target for an hour and a half.

The town we lived in was pretty small compared to you average city. Most of the people here were college kids and everything was pretty close together, you only had to drive 20 minutes to get to the other side of town. But compared to Forks, it was pretty humongous.

I didn't feel like going home yet, partly because I had a feeling he would still be sitting outside, so I took a drive. I turned on random streets I've never seen before and decided to just go where ever. I liked the sense of not knowing and not caring where I was going, I was going for the sake of going, if that makes any sense. Alice had texted me a few times but I didn't really feel like responding, it was bad enough that she was sad for me, but I felt extremely guilty that she was now mad at Jasper because of me.

I drove past a playground and decided to pull into the parking lot. I walked up to one of the swings and sat there for a while, just dragging my toes in the sand. There were only a few kids at the park but I'm sure I looked kind of pathetic sitting there by myself and I probably looked like crap too. It seemed anywhere I went I couldn't get rid of the sadness inside.

The more I thought about it, the more depressed I felt. It was starting to get dark and I figured I should probably head back. But with a sigh of frustration I remembered who was most likely still at my door. I figured I would continue to avoid going back for as long as I could so I finally responded to Alice's texts and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with me. I knew she would be happy I wanted to go somewhere so she would definitely go with me. She met me at the Mexican restaurant near our apartment.

"Alice?" I asked as she played around with the table cloth.

"Hmm?" she looked up at me questioningly.

"Have you talked to Jasper yet?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"We're fine now Bella, don't worry. My brother on the other hand…ugh that boy." She mumbled.

"Al, I know you're mad, but please just leave yourself out of it."

I had been thinking, probably way too much, about this and I knew that I would eventually have to talk to him. I still didn't want to go home, for fear that he would be there, but I couldn't deny that I took a bit of comfort in that fact. I was still extremely hurt and questioning everything but at the same time I wanted him to do something to prove himself. If he did come up with something heroic, I'm not sure I would forgive him or not but I still wanted it. It's hard to explain but I just wanted someone to save me from my misery.

"Ok," Alice responded, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked, surprised that she gave in so easily.

"Yeah, when I talked with Jasper, we agreed we wouldn't interfere."

"Thanks Al."

"No problem. I do think that you might want to talk to Jasper though. He couldn't tell me everything but it might help you to talk to him."

We went through the rest of our dinner without any more talk of problems, which I was thankful for, and were off to our apartment. The silence of the drive left me to the internal battle between myself and myself. I was being greedy. I knew I wanted Edward to be there, but I also knew I shouldn't give in so easily. He always had such a spell over me and I always gave into it. Part of me wanted to think there was some other reason he had been acting that way, but the other part of me told me I would never be that lucky.

I was both thrilled and upset that he was indeed still sitting there when we pulled up. I knew I should be mad, which I still was but the forgiving side of me was almost ready to give in. Alice and I were quiet for the walk to our door and I refused to look at Edward as we walked in.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was be anywhere near him, I just wanted to read in a corner, but of course tonight was the one time I would need to leave. Mike still had one of my text books and I had to go get it from his. His lights were on but he wasn't answering his phone so I was forced to leave and knock on his door. I was grateful that Edward didn't say anything when I walked out but I could feel his eyes on me as I walked up to Mike's door.

"Hey Mike." I said as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bella." He seemed happy.

"Can I get my text book back? I kind of need it."

"Oh sure…just a sec." he closed the door so it was only open a crack as he looked around for it. There must have been a really big mess in his apartment because I could hear a lot of shuffling around.

"Ah, here it is!" he said more to himself since I wasn't paying much attention. My eyes had wandered down to where Edward was sitting. Mike's apartment was a floor above mine but the way the building was laid out, if I looked down over the stairs I could see my door, and the person who was sitting in front of it.

Mike handed me the book after I thanks him and I started the ominous walk back to my door. Edward was sitting to the right of the door, his knees up by his chest, fiddling with his sweatshirt sleeve. His eyes were staring off into space and he seemed to be thinking, he didn't notice me walk up. I instantly regretted the decision Alice and I had made to keep our door locked at all times, it just meant I had to stand out here longer and fiddle with my keys.

He was standing next to me now; I could feel him right behind me so I turned around to yell at him.

"Can't you just leave?" I yelled.

He had been sitting outside for three or four days, I had lost track of time, but he was still wearing the same clothes and everything. He put his hands on my cheeks and before I could pull away he was kissing me. He took more charge than he used to and pushed my back so I was between him and the door. His tongue danced with mine as his hands held my waist tightly. I realized I had given in without giving myself permission to. I knew that I had missed him but the stupid little voice in my head was screaming at me and tears were streaming down my face. Edward kissed me more gently, probably sensing my hesitance and one of his hands moved up to my hair. He kissed me softly on the forehead before I pushed him away.

"You can't just sit here for two days and then kiss me and expect everything to be ok!" I shouted at him, my frustration and sadness building up and about ready to break me.

Without letting him even get a word in, I ran into my apartment. I stayed in there for the next couple days. I know that moping hadn't helped me before, but I really just couldn't help it. I had no desire to leave the apartment so I just didn't. I saw Alice come and go, I could tell se was worried but she never said anything, she didn't think I saw her, but I did see her as she picked up some clothes of Edward's that were lying around and handed them to him. I slept on the couch ever since he kissed me and the only time he ever left was every morning around 3:30, when he ran back to his apartment each morning and came back freshly showered.

It was about 4:30 now, still dark outside, and I heard Edward humming. Normally I would have loved it, and I still enjoyed it, but I was trying to sleep. I peeked my head out the door and saw him sitting there, staring off into the distance as always. But I didn't quite have enough courage to talk to him yet. So I shut the door quietly and leaned against the wall that I knew he was on the other side of and as always, he was the only thing I could think about.

……….

A/N: so how was it? I know I've been pretty bad at updating lately and a lot of reviewers have been saying I'd get more readers if I updated faster but it's really hard to find time to write some days. I'm trying my best though.

So next chapter Bella and Edward will finally have a little chat.

And for those of you who read **What About Now**…I'm writing the sequel still but I want to write a lot of it before I post it so I'm not so pressured to update all the time.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and I've already almost started the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up soon.

Reviews are love!!! :)


	12. Forever & Always

A/N: hey guys, I'm trying to get better at updating, thankfully I only have two active stories at the moment. Hope you guys like this chapter! Only two more after this. I know, sob sob. I _might_ possibly _think_ about maybe doing a sequel with another soundtrack, but I'm not sure yet. I had some inspiration from Gilmore Girls for this chapter so I hope you guys like it. :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

…….

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye, we caught on to something. I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down We almost never speak I don't feel welcome anymore Baby what happened Please tell me cause One second it was perfect Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, He still hasn't called  
and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all and you flashback to when he said "Forever and always" Oh oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong It rains when you're here and It rains when you're gone Cause I was there when you said "Forever and always."  
Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest? Made you run and hide, like a scared little boy? I looked into your eyes, Thought I knew you for a minute, Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing, Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, He still hasn't called  
and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all and you flashback to when he said "Forever and always" Oh oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and It rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said "Forever and always."  
But did you mean it baby, I don't think so.

Oh Oh Oh back up, baby back up.  
Did you forget everything? Back up, baby back up.  
Did you forget everything?

Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.

Cause I was there when you said "Forever and always."  
Oh I stare, at the phone He still, hasn't called And then you feel so low You can't feel, nothing at all

And you flashback to when we said "Forever and Always"  
And it rains in your bedroom, Everything is wrong It rains when you're here and It rains when you're gone

Cause I was there when you said "Forever and Always"  
But did you mean it baby

You said "Forever and Always."  
Yeah.

Forever and Always- Taylor Swift

…….

BPOV

I walked past the coffee cart Edward and I used to get coffee from with a sigh as I hurried to my class that morning. I must admit I was in a slightly better mood than previous days due to the fact that Edward wasn't sitting outside. After I had passed it, I heard the little cart rolling off, I had missed my chance, and it wouldn't be there when I got back. But although it kept moving, the sound never got farther away. I turned around and the coffee guy stopped moving.

"Good morning." He smiled, "Care for some coffee?" he asked.

"I can't right now, I'm going to be late."

"Ok." He smiled and I turned back around. I could swear he was following me.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"Yep." I was caught off guard by his blunt answer.

"Why?" I asked lamely.

"You're Miss Swan, right?"

"Yes…" I answered; I was starting to get suspicious of this guy.

"I was hired for the day to serve you."

Oh no. "Who were you hired by?"

"A…Mr. Cullen…?"

"Ugh, can you please just stay here? I really don't want you to follow me around." Edward and I had joked around about how much we loved the coffee from that cart but I never thought he would actually...rent it.

"I'm paid for the day; I'm just doing my job." He shrugged.

"Ugh! Fine, I don't want any coffee though." I was resisting, I really didn't appreciate this gesture very much.

"I have biscuits and muffins…" he offered.

"Gah! No! I don't want anything!"

"Ok," he continued to follow me and I walked at a slightly faster pace.

"A regular guy would just send flowers or something." I mumbled to myself as I neared my classroom door. "Can you wait outside?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked in and sat down towards the back. I could hear students as they walked in talking about the coffee cart outside.

"Bella, did you see the coffee cart outside?" the guy who usually was my partner for projects asked me.

"Yeah, apparently it's mine. You guys can help yourself to some coffee if you'd like." I told him and his friends.

"Sweet! Thanks Bella."

Class was almost over now and the clock was ticking by torturously, mocking me with each miniscule tick. I tried to think about something else but I couldn't get the ticking out of my head. A small scrawny looking guy came into our classroom just as the teacher was finishing up; he had some flowers in his hands. Oh no.

"I have a delivery for a Bella Swan…?" the boy looked around and saw that everyone was pointing to me.

"Really, I don't want them." I held up my hands. They were beautiful white daffodils but I knew who they were from.

The delivery guy mumbled something like 'he said you'd say that' before saying "Here, he wanted me to give you this too."

I could see that it was a card, but I didn't want to read it so I shoved it into my pocket and walked out with the rest of the class. It was then that I was reminded of my coffee guy waiting outside for me. I groaned and started my walk back to my apartment, everyone was staring at me. I just threw it out into the crowd that anyone could help themselves so occasionally they would ask for a cup and the guy would have to stop and pour them a cup. The blueberry muffins seemed to be popular so I decided to cave and eat one; I hadn't had breakfast since that was my earliest class. Of course it was delicious but that just made me hate it even more.

I had two more classes that day and every hour on the hour for the rest of the day, I don't know how, but some delivery boy would always find me. It didn't matter where I was, in class, in between classes, even in the supermarket for Pete's sake! Each hour it was a bouquet of a different flower, they ranged from all different colored roses to daisies.

I couldn't hold all of the flowers so I stashed them on top of the coffee cart before there were too many for even that. So I just started giving them to random people, saying, "Here, I've got plenty, you look like you could use some flowers." Let's just say that some were more perceptive than others.

"Bella? Why is that guy following you?" Alice asked when she saw me in between classes.

"One guess."

"Oh my gosh, seriously?" she asked. "Can I have some?"

"Knock yourself out."

So I had learned the coffee guys' name was Eric, he was pretty friendly, despite my random rude outbursts usually directed at him. I was still frustrated with Edward and all his…Edward-ness. So Eric had asked me why he was following me around, in other words, 'what was with this Edward guy who screwed up so badly he needed to buy his girl a coffee cart?'

"It's a really long story." I sighed, turning the corner to be apartment.

"You've got me for the whole day." Eric reminded me.

"True," I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

We rounded the corner of the building, my door was next, but I couldn't even get there. Every inch around my door was covered in flowers.

"Wow," Eric commented.

"Ugh, tell me about it." I tried to maneuver my way to my door, not with very much success might I add.

"Bella?" I heard his voice and his head popped out from behind an arch filled with flowers that was also at my door. "Did you read my cards?" he asked. Oh yeah, each delivery boy had given me a different card, I hadn't read any of them though.

"Oh, uh yeah, I didn't read any of them though." I admitted.

"Oh…well can I please just talk to you?" he asked.

I groaned. "I really just can't do this right now." I noticed him visibly shrink a bit and he looked at the ground. "We could…maybe talk later…?" It definitely sounded like a question.

"Can we? Please? When ever you like, when you have time." He pleaded.

"Ok…I guess I could…around four or five later today?"

"Ok, can we go someplace?"

"That's pushing it."

"Ok, ok, just here then? In the plaza?" he pointed out into the open space outside.

"Alright." I finally made it to my door and quickly turned all of the keys to get inside. "Oh, wait." I popped back out, "Could you please take him with you?" I pointed to Eric. "No offense Eric." I added.

"Sure," Edward nodded, I could see a slightly smug smile on his face and he pointed towards where his apartment was for Eric to follow him.

The rest of the day dragged on as I waited for the clock to hit four. I didn't know how this conversation was going to turn out, but I just wanted to get it over with. The past week or so had been the worst days I'd had in a really long time and I just wanted to put them all behind me. A knock came at my door and Edward was standing on the other side.

I walked outside but quickly changed my mind about letting him take me somewhere when I noticed how cold it was, we ended up at a bar across the street. It wasn't the most ideal place to talk but it was the closest and the warmest, sitting in either of our apartments would have just been too awkward.

…….

EPOV

This was it; this was my chance to get Bella back. She had seemed to not mind the coffee cart and flowers too much, so now I just needed to tell her everything.

I was extremely nervous to say the least and mentally punched myself when I realized we had ended up at a bar. Thankfully it was one of the neighborhood friendly places so everyone knew each other and there weren't any gangs that were going to kill us. I asked for two bottles of coke and Bella and I sat at a table by the window sipping them awkwardly before I started to talk. Or, at least I tried to, Bella interrupted me.

"Here's to everything." She toasted and I heard her add quietly, "Coming down to nothing."

"Here's to silence," I raised my bottle and took a sip, "That cuts me to the core." I was pretty sure she had heard me.

"Where is this going?" she asked.

"Thought I knew for a minute, now I'm not so sure." I said truthfully.

…….

BPOV

This was just getting more awkward with us just sitting here and Edward making little cynical comments. The past few days I had felt so low I hardly could feel anything at all. But all the while I would flash back to when he said 'forever and always.'

"Maybe I should leave…"

"No, wait. Please, just let me say this and then you can leave if you want to."

"Fine." I just wanted to know. Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest, make him run and hide, like a scared little boy? I looked into his eyes, thought I knew him for a minute, now I'm not so sure.

"Ok, well I know how horrible I was to you at that game, and there's no excuse for that… but I just had to tell you how much I didn't know what I was saying. I had been so frustrated with myself for not being able to do anything while you were hurting so much, I just sat and watched and I felt like there was something I could have done. Anything, anything to help you or comfort you. But all I could ever do was sit there, and I hated myself for it. You deserve someone much better than me to be there for you and comfort you, because I honestly couldn't handle it. I've never seen you so broken and it scared the hell out of me." He sighed. "And when I couldn't think of anything to do, I just let my mouth run and took it all out and you and hurt you even farther." He paused. "And for that I am truly sorry."

"Edward," I started after taking in everything he said, "You said you've never seen me more broken, and I'll admit this was a different type of broken, but you didn't see me the first couple of days after that. I was so much more broken then than ever, and even then you were still there for me, I was just too stubborn to open my door." I laughed half-heartedly.

"You had every right to shut me out though. It's not like a deserved anything more. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked sadly.

"Well, with that fancy apology and that coffee, how could I not?" I joked. I was never good at being serious when I was emotional.

"Well, I did have a few days to think about the fancy apology." He smiled.

We were sitting next to each other so I reached over to him and he hugged me tightly to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and he kissed me softly.

……….

A/N: ok so what did you guys think?! I know she forgave him kind of easily, but come on, there's only so much a girl can take! And this is Edward after all.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! :)


	13. The Best Day

A/N: wow guys I am so sorry. I know I'm horrible. I just wanted to get this chapter out before I left for spring break. So leave me good reviews to make me happy when I come back!

Disclaimer: I'm sure we've learned by now that I don't own Twilight.

……………..

I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold, I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. I know you're not scared of anything at all. don't know if snow white's house is near or far away but I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean, I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys and we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
and we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school but I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you don't know how long it's gonna take to feel ok but I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father his strength is making me stronger god smiles on my little brother  
inside and out he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run and I had the best days with you

there is a video I found from back when I was three you set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me. it's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs, daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

now I know why all the trees change in the fall, I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
and I love you for giving me your eyes staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

The Best Day- Taylor Swift

BPOV

I invited Edward back to my apartment for the night and we hung out and sat around just like we used to, but something was different. It was all just so much better kissing him every few minutes again. And to top it all off he had said he loved me, me Bella Swan. Edward Cullen loved me. That was still a little bit hard to get around my head.

I woke up the next morning to find that Edward and I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. It was a bit hard for both of us to fit on the couch, Edward was cutely using my stomach as a pillow and his legs were bundled under a blanket tightly so they would fit on the couch. One of his hands was on my leg, sending shivers up my spine, while the other one was lazily draped against the couch.

His light snores were the only sound filling the quiet room and I couldn't bring myself to move from being so enjoyably close to him. So I watched him sleep for a while before he started waking up. I didn't particularly want him to catch me staring at him in his sleep so I closed my eyes again and figured I could pretend to wake up in a few minutes. I felt him lift his head from my stomach and he adjusted himself so he was farther up on the couch and I could feel that his face was closer to mine.

"Bella," he whispered, I could hear the smile in his voice, "I know you're awake Bella." Crap. Ok well I couldn't open my eyes now, that would just make me look even worse.

I heard a low chuckle and then all of the sudden he started running his hand through my hair and began to place kisses up my neck torturously slowly. I couldn't help it I let out a little whimper and opened my eyes which caused him to laugh.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked.

"Bella, you're a horrible actress." He explained. "I'd say that career path is out for you." He added.

"Oh darn," I sighed and a moment in passed by in silence.

"Good morning." Edward said softly before kissing me. His lips lingered around my ear and down my neck.

"Morning." I replied breathlessly.

"Can we go somewhere today?" he asked excitedly.

I glanced at the clock and was surprised to find that it was already 2 o' clock in the afternoon. "Well it's already two…what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see. You know how I love to go against your wishes and surprise you." He flashed a smile and pulled me up from the couch.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. I was surprisingly not too worried about the fact that I didn't know where we were going, I figured as long as Edward was there it couldn't be bad.

He thought about it for a minute. "Half an hour?"

"Alright." I sighed, already making a mental list of everything that I needed to do to get ready.

"I'll be back." He said, putting on his shoes before looking at the door, but then walking back towards me. He hesitated for a minute but slowly pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

This was no innocent good morning kiss. My hands traveled up to his perfect mess of hair while his hands held my waist tighter. His lips moved over mine skillfully and I was soon light headed.

"We might need a few more minutes." He whispered breathlessly before kissing me again. "Maybe we'll leave in forty five minutes." He said a few minutes later.

I kissed him again, not even giving him a response. If this was what we were going to do instead of leaving I was perfectly fine with it. I could tell he forced himself to pull away about five minutes after he was originally going to leave.

"Really, I'll be right back." He said, more trying to convince himself than me. "I love you," he said, confirming that I hadn't imaged what happened the previous day, had it really only been yesterday..?

"Love you too." I stole one more peck and then shooed him out, I needed to get ready.

…

"Ok I'm starting to regret agreeing to this whole surprise thing…" I said as Edward drove farther and farther away from familiarity and civilization. It seemed as if he was just driving and driving until he found a town far enough away.

"Relax please Bella, I promise we're almost there." He said for the millionth time.

"Edward you said that five minutes ago." I reminded him.

"And it was true five minutes ago, just as it is true right now." He finally pulled off the road and I saw a pumpkin patch a few yards ahead. "Ok, we have to walk a few minutes from here, but it's not far." He assured me.

"It better not be." I mumbled as he opened my door for me.

It was getting cold out so Edward put his pea coat over my shoulders, it was extremely big on me and I'm sure I looked ridiculous, but I didn't really care. We walked past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides that had been out of business for a while now since Halloween had already passed.

But even though no one was buying pumpkins, the pumpkin patched seemed to still be open and running. Little kids were around everywhere, running and laughing.

Edward held my hand and hummed quietly, lightly swinging our hands.

We came to an opening in the trees and Edward led me into it. There was a beautiful clearing there, perfectly circular and full of blooming flowers. I picked a sunflower from a few that we just on the edge of the clearing. I don't think I had ever seen such a perfect sight in my life.

Just as we walked to the center, the light from the sun flooded in as if on cue. Edward was studying my face, my reactions, very carefully.

"Ok, I like this surprise." I smiled and kissed him chastely.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

I sat down in the middle of the grass, pulling Edward with me. He lay down and I rested my head against his chest, enjoying the steady up and down of his breathing.

"Look the sky is gold." I said quietly. His fingers ran through my hair while we sat there, not really needing to say anything.

Soon it started to get dark and we both started to get hungry, having not eaten yet today. We must have been sitting there for at least two hours. Even though I really didn't want to leave, my stomach really didn't agree with me.

"Wait," I said before we walked out of the perfect clearing.

"What is it?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

I looked around for a good tree and walked over to it, pulling him with me.

"Can I see your keys?" I asked.

He pulled them out of his pocket, still confused.

I got to work and started carving some letters into the tree.

/ \ / \

l E+B l

\/

Edward took the keys from me a kissed me, pressing me up against the tree.

"You like it?" I asked, teasing him.

He nodded, "There is something missing though."

I moved away from the tree to look at it while Edward carved something else into it. Underneath the 'E+B', there was another word that Edward was carving. After he stepped away I could see it read 'E+B forever'.

"You're right that's much better."

We walked hand in hand out of the clearing and headed back towards the car. By the time we got home it was completely dark and both of us were too tired to do anything else.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he flopped both of us down on his couch and his eyes instantly closed, I rested my head on his chest. I briefly wondered how we could be so tired having slept so much the previous night. I found my eyes fluttering closed too but still managed to get out a sentence.

"I had the best day with you today." His lips found mine despite still being closed.

Again I could hear the smile in his voice. "We hardly did anything."

I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes so I settle for kissing his neck softly. "I know, that's what made it so great."

…..

A/N: Awe so cute right? Haha I hope you guys liked this chapter; again I apologize for taking so long. And I'm sad to say the next chapter will be the last besides a possible epilogue, and I'm still not sure about a sequel.

Don't beat me up but I'm leaving tomorrow for spring break so I won't update in at least a week. So leave me some good reviews to come back to!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)


	14. Change

A/N: ok, here we go, **last chapter**!

First of all I just want to **thank** all you guys for reading and staying with me through these chapters, although sometimes I've taken a while to update, your guys' reviews really mean **a lot** to me.

**Special shout outs** to **Zoella De Vil, ChristyCullen101, saramandajackiebffs, dreamingincolorxo, AshLey LUVSu, , kj236, dangerangel6752, Vampire. and twihard-fanpire**, to name a few, for your constant reviews and love! And thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed, I love hearing what everyone has to say.

And now…on with the chapter!

…..

And it's a sad picture , the final blow hits you. Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do, and I'll do anything to see it through  
Because these things will change

Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up To hold us back Will fall down  
It's a revolution The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah, oh

So we've been outnumbered, Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight When the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now, Found things they never found  
They might be bigger, But we're faster and never scared

You can walk away, Say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes Says we can beat this  
'Cause these things will change

Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up To hold us back Will fall down  
It's a revolution The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah, oh

Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees Fight for what we've worked for All these years  
The battle was long It was the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up, champions tonight  
It was the night things changed

Can you see it now? The walls that they put up To hold us back Fell down  
It's a revolution, Throw your hands up 'Cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Change- Taylor Swift

………………………………..

BPOV

…….

One year later

……

"Edward Anthony Cullen I swear to _God_ if we're late-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Edward assured me as I heard him fumble around for a few things.

Rose had promised me if I wasn't there to take pictures of her walking across the stage she was going to personally kill me. Today Emmett and Rosalie were graduating and Edward was making us extremely late; I knew I should have woken him up earlier.

I caught sight of him walking down the hall in his flawless tux and if it was possible I definitely just fell more in love with him. He was an absolute god in that tux. I would have to keep a close eye on all of the other needy college girls today.

"Ok, come on let's go." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and hurried out of the apartment. It wasn't until we rushed down all of the stairs and were close to his car that he stopped and looked at what I was wearing.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." He smiled and kissed me, causing me to blush of course.

"Alice picked out the dress." I shrugged.

"Remind me to thank her later." He whispered, I could hear the smile in his voice, completely aware of what he was doing to me.

"Okay." I responded breathlessly and lamely.

He chuckled. "Come on, I though you wanted to get there on time?" he teased.

He drove faster than usual, knowing that we were late, and we slipped into a row of seats next to Alice and Jasper.

"Why are you two late?" Alice accused. "The itinerary I handed out specifically told you to come at noon and it is now twelve thirty, you missed the pictures already." She whispered and frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll get after pictures, I really don't need that many besides them walking up the stage and after the reception." Alice seemed to think that 'before the reception photos' were an absolute must.

She rolled her eyes but soon snapped out of it. "Oh, look Emmett is next!" she nudged me and my attention was brought to the stage.

Edward was a step ahead of me and was already handing me my camera.

"Thanks." I whispered and tried to get as many shots of Emmett as possible. Of course, being Emmett, he couldn't resist the sticking out of the tongue right before he got off stage. Not very many people saw, but we knew him well enough to expect something like that, I was just glad it wasn't worse and his pants were still on.

A while later Rose walked across the stage and I was, as always, in awe of her beauty. She looked better than every other person there, which was difficult seeing as they were all wearing the same gowns and caps. Hers just looked so much better, she could pull off anything.

"Oh, look it's the valedictorian!" she whispered and pulled out her camera to tape it.

I couldn't quite catch the person's name, I think it was Taylor or something, but her speech was amazing.

"Our time here has been filled with ups and downs." She started, "The highest points of our lives, and the absolute rock bottom moments. And we've lived through it all. To everyone graduating today, I believe in what ever you do, and I know you'll do anything to see it through. I had always hoped that those walls that they build up to hold us back would fall down. We've been out numbered, raided and now cornered it's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair.

But through all of these years we got stronger, found things they never found. They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared. We could have walked away, said we don't need this, but there's something in our eyes, says we can beat this. Keep in mind, things will always change. Tonight, we did it. Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees, fight for what we've worked for all these years.

The battle was long, it was the fight of our lives, but we'll stand up, champions tonight. Because tonight things changed. Can you see it now? The walls that they put up to hold us back fell down." She paused and then shouted. "Throw your hands up 'cause we never gave in!" Everyone with their caps stood up and threw their caps in the air, the perfect picture perfect moment.

And literally it was, I got at least ten pictures of it. Everyone around me was tearing up and I found myself really thinking about what she had said.

I knew that things would always change, it was inevitable. But at the same time I really didn't want anything to change.

I didn't know where Emmett and Rosalie were going, what they were planning to with their lives after college, and I certainly hadn't even started thinking about what I was going to do. But like she had said, everyone believes in what ever they do, and they'll do anything to see it through.

For me, right at this second, I wasn't afraid of anything the future held in store for me. I had Edward by my side, along with Alice and Jasper, and even though Rose and Emmett were moving forward in their lives, I knew they would always be there for us.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Emmett, hugging me like a bear.

"Em-can't-breathe-"I struggled to speak.

"Oh, my bad." He smiled, he was still such a little kid, but we all loved him for it. "So did you get good pictures of me walkin' down the stage?" he asked excitedly, he was very proud of himself.

"Yes I did." I smiled.

"Great! Now when people don't believe me when I say I went to college I can show them proof!" he pumped his fist in the air as I sign of happiness. Edward and Alice started cracking up.

Rose appeared by Emmett's side after hugging all of the parents and it was our turn to congratulate her.

"Rose! Congratulations! We're so proud of you!" I hugged her.

"Thanks Bella, are we leaving soon though?" she asked, "I really just want to get out of this horrid gown."

"Oh, be quite Rose, you look gorgeous." Alice teased.

"Yeah, we're leaving in about ten minutes, don't worry." I smiled.

Soon enough we headed back to Alice and Jasper's apartment and mine and Edward's apartment. For almost a year now we had lived in our own apartments. We knew that we wanted to move in with our significant others, but there was no denying the sadness we felt in being separated from our best friend.

But while apartment shopping, we happened to find two apartments right next to each other, and we knew we had to get them. They were both roomier than our dorms, yet they were still next to each other. Jasper also had part of our connecting wall torn down so there was a door connecting our apartments from the inside. We were always close to each other, but still had our privacy if needed.

So we had decided our joined apartments were where we should have the reception for Em and Rosalie. Lots of their family were here, mostly Aunts and Uncles, none of which we particularly knew, but didn't really care too much. The six of us mostly stayed together and the whole afternoon was full of congratulations for the two graduates.

"You know, I'm really going to miss this." Emmett stated as he finished off the cake, sitting on the couches with us. Everyone else had left a while ago, but we couldn't bring ourselves to get up.

"Emmett, don't talk like you're never going to see us again," Alice pleaded. "It's too depressing."

"Don't worry Al, we'll be around." Emmett assured her.

"In fact…" Rosalie started.

We all looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any…" she looked around at all of us. "My boss offered me a full time job as her assistant!" We all gasped and congratulated and everything. One of the biggest problems with Emmett and Rose staying in the area was the dilemma of not having stable jobs, so now at least Rose was set.

"Rose that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks Al." she hugged her.

"Rosie, how come you didn't tell me before?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she shrugged, "And at the right moment. Like right now, with all of us together."

And it really was the perfect time.

I got caught up in thoughts again while putting away the dishes, just thinking about everything that had happened in the past year and a half. So much had happened and there was so much more to come.

"Hey Bella?" Edward called me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, just me and you."

"Okay, I'd love to." I smiled and kissed him softly.

He held me up against the counter and began kissing up and down my neck. "Did I tell you how stunning you looked in that dress today?" he asked.

"You might have mentioned it…" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "Just thought I should say it again, you looked amazing."

"Well now that we're going out to dinner I can wear it again." I pointed out. I had unfortunately grown used to the kind of dinner dates Edward considers dinner dates. The five start restaurants with enough food to feed a starving village, the kind you dress up for. That was his favorite part, the dressing up.

"Mmm." He hummed against my neck. "That was the plan."

I laughed. "Ok, then shouldn't I be going to get ready?" I asked.

"I can help you with that…" Edward smiled at me mischievously.

………..

Of course I had been right, Edward pulled up to an extremely fancy restaurant and I was definitely glad I had dressed up for this. Thankfully I knew well enough by now.

"Edward, please don't think that just because I'm not complaining it doesn't mean I still think this is okay. These dinners are always just too much."

"I would never think such a thing, love." He assured me. "I know how much you dislike them." He teased me. "But that will never stop me from wanting to dote upon you and show you off to the rest of the world." He smiled and stole a kiss.

I laughed and scolded him. "Edward!"

"What?" he asked. "It's completely true."

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't really know." He answered honestly as we walked into the restaurant. "What ever you're doing so far seems to be working." He noted.

"You are ridiculous."

"Yep, but you love me." He smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I agreed.

"And you always will." He added, stealing another kiss before opening the door for me.

"I always will."

We broke eye contact only to get our seats.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the waiter asked.

"Reservations for Cullen." Edward responded.

"Ah, yes, right this way." Some kind of recognition crossed his face.

"Oh no, Edward what did you do?" I asked. That was usually the kind of face we got when Edward reserved the most expensive table available.

"Oh, nothing." He tried to shrug it off and I just sighed.

Edward had reserved all of the seats on the balcony outside, which was about thirty seats. Well, at least it wasn't the whole restaurant this time.

"I'll be back shortly with your menus." The waiter left and I turned my glare towards Edward, he pretended not to notice it.

"Well, isn't this nice?" he asked.

"I guess." I sighed and he laughed. "I still don't like it though."

"You are the ridiculous one Bella." he teased.

"Yep," I repeated his earlier words. "But you love me."

"Truly, I do." He responded.

"And you always will." I continued.

"I always will."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ta da!

Gah it was so hard to end this story, because I love it so much! I think that was a good ending though, or at least I hope it was, tell me what you guys thought!

And once again I'm still unsure about the sequel…the only thing I know is if I do write one it will take a while because I want to focus more on my other sequel which I have also yet to start, it needs some major TLC.

So the only way I'll decide is by you guys letting me know if you want one, because if you don't tell me then I might decide not to, I really don't know at this point.

So review, tell me your thoughts! It may be your last chance!!!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)))))


	15. SEQUEL!

A/N: Ok guys so I'm starting to get a little move on the sequel, but I seriously need your guys' help.

I don't care if you've never reviewed or added me to your alerts or favorites, but I need all of you input. I know a lot of people read this story, I got over a thousand hits for the last chapter! (I'm really excited about that in case you can't tell)

So I have three options for the continuation of Fearless. But if I don't get enough input I probably will not do the sequel. So now is you chance to have a say in the story we all love so much.

My three options for the next story album are these listed below. **Please please PLEASEE go vote** for them on my poll on my profile. And if you have any other album suggestions that aren't below then feel free to message me or review this chapter with a suggestion and I might add it to the poll options.

**Fearless Sequel Options:**

Kelly Clarkson- Breakaway.

We The Kings-We The Kings.

Jason Mraz- We sing. We dance. We break things.

So go on itunes and listen to the albums and pick your favorite one! This story depends on you guys so get to it!

:)


	16. update

**Author's Note!**

Ok i'm really sorry to put up another author's note, but I wanted to let you guys know at this point I'm not doing a sequel. I've never really been picky about getting reviews and saying that I won't update until I have a certain number of reviews, but if no one shows intrest in the poll for the sequel, I really just don't have time.

There are a few other stories I want to write on top of the ones I already have, and adding this sequel just makes it one more. I always try to updated as much as possible, but the more stories I have, the harder it will be. Yesterday this story got nearly 800 hits, but my poll is still lacking. And if not enough people show intrest today and tomorrow to change my mind, then I will most likely hold off the sequel until at least the middle of summer, if not later. I'm sorry for those of you who have voted on the poll and showed intrest in your reviews, it's just a matter of popularity and priorities. I love all of my stories but I always enjoy writing more when I get more responses.

So this story has 73 alerts and faves so lets shoot for minimum 50 or so votes/ review responses...?

I probably will write the sequel eventually, this is just a matter of when I will start it.

Thanks,

peaceloveandedward


	17. sequel is up!

a/n: ATTENTION! THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP!!! :)

TITLED 'STAY BEAUTIFUL'

based off of taylor swift's self titled album, see story for more details.

happy reading :)


End file.
